Flames of Love
by crazy-girl-xoxo
Summary: He set out to capture her but instead she ended up capturing him-and his heart... but at what price?
1. Chapter 1: Fanning the Flames

I acknowledge that these characters are not my own and belong only to J.K. Rowling.

Chapter One

Fanning the Flames

Ginny rounded the corner her red hair flying out behind her in the late afternoon breeze, her shoulders sagging under the weight of all her books, she stopped and surveyed the courtyard enviously. How lucky all those first and second years were; care free, happily basking the sunlight. With her upcoming OWLS, Hermione's constant pestering, the tedious amount of homework being forced on her and quidditch practice she felt as though her life were being dominated by school. When was the last time she, Hermione, Luna and her other friends had gone down to the Three Broomsticks? She couldn't remember. She barely even had time to finish her meals before rushing off to the library to research another study topic let alone time to spend with Harry. Despite Harry's unending patience and steady encouragement she felt horrible for dragging him into all this mess. Though he never complained and insisted on staying with her she knew he longed to be outside at Hogsmeade or hanging with some of his friends on the quidditch pitch instead of being cooped up in the common room or library helping her recite the twelve uses of dragons blood for the Potions theory exam or practicing wand movements for the practical Charms exam.

She made her way up to the Gryffindor Common room, muttering the password to the fat lady and dumping her bags at the nearest table. She pulled out a piece of parchment and began on her History essay outlining the Goblin battle in 1645. But she could barely concentrate especially once Fred and George came bouncing into the room waving their latest Skiving snack boxes into innocent first years faces. She grinned to herself, those puking pastilles and nosebleed nougats had come very handy this year especially when she needed to escape from one of Professor Binn's lectures or Trelawney's psychopathic rants. Never mind she thought as she slammed her book closed she would never be able to concentrate in this noise besides quidditch practice began in half an hour and she wanted to get down to the pitch to warm up.

Just at that moment Hermione came storming in through the portrait visibly fuming and plunked herself down by the fire. Ginny approached her cautiously; Hermione was known to be quite vicious when she was upset. Ginny sat down beside and was about to open her mouth to say something when Hermione snapped,

"I don't want to talk about it now. Better make sure your not late for quidditch practice" and she turned away. Ginny was upset and confused but decided not to push it; rants, raves and catastrophic spells Ginny could deal with but when Hermione got like this the only thing to do was to back away quickly before she took her wand out because you did not want to be on the receiving end of one of her hexes.

On her way down to the pitch, now fully dressed in her quidditch apparel, Ginny was lost in thought and so totally unprepared when Angelina Johnson dashed up in front of her and exclaimed

"The timetable's been rearranged because the Hufflepuff seeker got a ruptured appendix and so the whole team had to forfeit. We're versing Slytherin and _Snape's _refereeing!"

"No!" Ginny cried in shock. How were they ever supposed to win with such a biased referee? "Why can't Madame Hooch referee?" asked Ginny desperately clinging to any scrap of hope within the boundaries of reality.

"Never mind that- just wait until you hear what comes next- fair warning it's even worse!" she said.

"What could be worse?" Ginny thought aloud.

"Harry's got detention from McGonagall that Saturday and we can't get a substitute seeker so Oliver's said you'll have to play as seeker!"

Ginny's heart sunk and she felt faint, all the blood drained from her face and she leant against the wall for support momentarily. Play as seeker? Against Slytherin? Against Malfoy? With Snape refereeing? No. No way.

"I-I-I c-can't p-play as s-seeker!" She managed to choke out. "Besides w-who would play chaser instead?"

"Don't be daft," Angelina scoffed. "We can get a replacement chaser in a heartbeat, but your the best option we've got for a seeker."

By now they had reached the pitch and she could make out Oliver's shape talking hurriedly with Alicia Spinnet.

"I suppose Angelina's filled you in?" he asked mournfully turning away from Alicia when they reached him. Ginny nodded and cast a glance around at the rest of the team who were looking up at her expectantly.

"I-I can't play as seeker, Oliver." She said again. The team slumped in defeat and Oliver's face fell, he turned around and walked away. Ginny was confused; surely her not playing wasn't that bad? Then it hit her if she didn't play the whole team would have to forfeit meaning Slytherin would win. She mulled this over in her head for a few minutes, visions of Malfoy victorious, the green and sliver banner hoisted and McGonagall shaking hands with a smug Snape! Ugh! She couldn't let that happen.

"Hey, Oliver," she called out after him. "Alright..I'll do it...I'll play…as seeker." What she had not been expecting was the team's reaction. They all let out a loud cheer and Fred and George went around cheering: "Ginny's seeker! Gryffindors going to win!"

"I am not guaranteeing anything especially not a win but I'll do my best. Okay?" she said firmly she didn't want to be responsible for raising the team's hopes. But Fred and George just grinned.

"Hey Ginny, if it weren't for the fact that we're depending on you, we might just be a little mad at how good you are..." Fred trailed off and George continued as she looked up completely bemused as to what they were talking about.

"Yeah, what was Hermione telling us the other day? That you've been sneaking into the shed from the age of six and taking our brooms out in turn?" Ginny grimaced.

"Yeah, well, serve you right for not letting me play." She retorted.

"Nah it's all right Gin, only fifteen and already breaking the rules, we couldn't be more impressed" Ginny rolled her eyes turning around as Oliver called the celebration to a halt in order to get some hard-core quiditch practise in.

Had she not been so occupied with all the beaming faces of her teammates she might have noticed a shadowy figure watching her longingly from the stairwell that led back up to the castle. But she didn't notice and the figure who had been staring so intently at her left.

When Ginny _finally_ made it to bed that night she was confused. She had felt great at making the team so happy but guilty for taking over Harry's spot. Harry had accepted it with good grace, grinning and wishing her luck but she knew he was upset, though he would never show it. Then there had been the celebration party, Fred and George had sneaked past Filch and into the kitchens where the all-too-obliging house elves laden them down with baskets full of pasties, tarts, cakes, sweets and chocolates. Hermione, whose bad mood had vanished as soon as she had heard Ginny's news, had conjured a magical banner that sparkled and shone, wishing the team good luck. Apparently the whole team had been very anxious as they had been ninety percent sure that Ginny would flat out refuse to play. Ron, Dean, Fred, George, Harry, Hermione and most of Gryffindor had promised to take revenge if either Malfoy or Snape laid a single finger on her. But all the time no matter how hard Fred and George made her laugh, no matter how safe Harry made her feel and no matter how special she knew her life was she could not escape the sick anxiety that was gnawing away at her inside.

And so as she lay in bed her emotions engaged in an epic conflict she couldn't help considering bailing and breaking her arm or her leg. But deep down she knew she couldn't do that not after all the trouble Gryffindor had gone to thank and congratulate not after the party or the broomstick. No she couldn't. Ginny eased herself up in bed, knowing she would never make it to sleep. She slipped on her slippers and made her way down to the common room. She glanced around; the banner Hermione had made now cast eerie shadows around the room. She heard a noise behind her and wheeled around heart in her throat only to realize it was Ron, who had fallen asleep by the fire, softly snoring. She smiled and then made her way out of the portrait hole and down the corridor. She did not know where she was going until she arrived. She was standing on the seventh floor at the entrance to the Room of Requirement. The door materialized before her and she stepped inward into a well lit room that, once her eyes adjusted to the light, she discovered to be a library. With small, comfy chairs, lamps, rows of bookshelves and an open fire Ginny felt at once at home. She strode over to the nearest shelf and selected a book called "The Anatomy of Flying". Settling onto the nearest chair she opened the book and began to read. It was only a small noise that snapped her out of her bubble and suddenly she realized she was not alone.

A tall figure was leaning casually on a bookshelf, the shadows obscuring his face from view. Ginny jumped up brandishing her wand, a thousand different hexes and jinxes coming to mind but instead of using any of them she spoke instead.

"Who are you?" she hissed

"Do you really want to know Weasley?" he asked and she heard a smile in his voice. But it was not the laughter that rang in his voice that made her step back shocked; it was the arrogance that would cause her to recognize that voice anywhere.


	2. Chapter 2: Letting Sparks Fly

Chapter 2

Letting Sparks Fly

"Draco Malfoy?" Ginny asked shocked.

"You sound surprised...and just a little bit nervous…do I scare you?" he smirked.

"Don't flatter yourself!" she scorned, never lowering her wand.

"Are you going to lower your wand or do I have to disarm you?" he asked, casually flicking back his fringe to give his hair a windswept look.

"I'd like to see you try!" she sneered but she pocketed her wand all the same.

"So I hear we are to play quidditch against each other…that should be fun…unless of course you too scared to play me?" he said staring deep into her eyes, challenging her.

"You are _way _too cocky! And no I'm not going to back out. I've already agreed to play as seeker this Saturday so yes I suppose you could say that yes, _I'll_ be having fun… beating _you_!" she said smirking.

"I don't think so Weasley…although you are admittedly better than Potter." He said grimacing. Ginny grinned to herself and then, with a flourish, she picked up her book, tucked it under her arm and made her way to the door. But before she made it all the way she felt something snag on the back of her PJ's. Turning around she found herself face to face with Malfoy who took advantage of her stunned silence to snake his arm around her waist and draw her closer.

"Where are you going Weasley?" he breathed into her ear, the tickling sensation sending shivers down her spine.

"Oh I'm sorry!" she said venomously "But I have better things to do than talking to you such as sticking my head down a garbage bin!" she said with another feeble jab at his arm. This time he let it fall away running his arm through his hair again and leaning against the column.

"Ooh. Why so harsh Weasley…don't you like being close to me?" he said with mock hurt, his face burning with amusement.

"No! I do not! I despise everything about you!"She wrenched free again as he had wound his arm back around her waist. Throwing him one last scathing look she turned on her heel and fled down the corridor.

The next day at breakfast Ginny entered the great hall, purposely not looking towards the Slytherin table. She slipped onto the bench in-between Harry and Hermione and helped herself to some pumpkin juice. Hermione was heavily engrossed in the Daily Prophet and so didn't register her arrival. Harry however leant over and kissed her lightly on the lips murmuring:

"Good morning beautiful." Ginny smiled in reply but made no effort to speak as her stomach was churning with anxiety. She cautiously glanced over at the Slytherin table where Malfoy, who had been in deep conversation with Blaise, casually caught her eye and gave her a sly wink. Ginny looked away flushing slightly.

Across the table Ron groaned as he examined his timetable.

"Double potions followed by Divination, please kill me now!" Hermione looked at him sternly.

"Ron that's a pathetic approach, you've got to put in more effort these are our NEWT classes!"

"Hermione give it a break, my future career won't come crashing down just because I resent having to go to double potions, with Snape!"

Hermione and Ron were still bickering when Ginny got up to leave. With a quick peck on the cheek from Harry and a roll of the eyes in Ron and Hermione's direction she set off for her first class of the day: Charms. But she couldn't concentrate. Malfoy's face kept popping up in her mind and his casual, cocky and almost _flirtatious _attitude kept replaying through her head. She glanced around the class room where everybody was practicing the silencing charm (which Ginny had long since accomplished) with a few exceptions such as Parvati and Lavender who were engrossed in the latest copy of _Witch Weekly_.

Quidditch practice that evening was terrible the whole team was nearly in tears by the end of it. The fact that it was a thunderstorm outside didn't help improve anybody's moods. The whole team trudged back to the castle feeling defeated. Ron slouched off to have a shower after dinner and Ginny followed suit. Hardly anyone was in the common room when she got back so she too went straight up to bed, leaving Ron to sulk by the fire. Upstairs in the girl's dormitory Ginny changed and got straight into bed ready to let exhaustion take over. Drawing the curtains she lay back waiting for sleep to come.

"Yes that's what Padma overheard from Millicent who was talking with Pansy in the girl's bathroom!" Ginny sat up, curiosity taking over, as she listened in on Lavender and Parvati's conversation.

"I bet Pansy had a fit!" giggled Lavender.

"Yes she broke two bathroom mirrors and sent a bat-and-bogey curse at a fist year who was in the vicinity at the time…and the best thing is she doesn't even know who Draco's dumped her for!"

"So he did dump her for some-one else?" breathed Lavender.

"Oh yes…only no-one knows who…" Parvati trailed off. "I wonder who it is…it's not likely to be anyone we know…"

"Hmmm…oh you know Terry Boot asked Cho-Chang out and she said…" Ginny let their senseless chattering fade away into the background she was too absorbed with what she had over heard about Draco. Could he have possibly dumped Pansy in the hopes of winning her affection? No. No way. It was impossible. He was a self-centered moron who would never dirty his reputation by associating with some-one like me…all the same the way he'd held her…

TAP TAP TAP! TAP TAP TAP! Ginny awoke with a start to the sound of ferocious tapping at her window pane. She glanced wearily at her clock it read: 12:08 am. What on earth was disturbing her at 12 o'clock at night! She got up cautiously and made her way to the window, wand at the ready. When she pulled back the curtain to find an ebony black owl perching on the window sill. She opened up the latch and the bird fluttered in and came to rest on her pillow it was only then that she noticed the note attached to its leg. It was addressed to her. She opened it up, with trembling hands, and read:

Ginny,

I'll be waiting for you at our usual spot tomorrow night at 8:00pm. See you then.

-D

Ginny had no doubt as to whom the letter was from or where it referred to when it said "our usual spot" the room or requirement of course!. Her heart leapt in exultation. Draco wanted to see her! _Her! _Tomorrow! Yes!

_Wait a minute! _He mind screamed. _What the heck are you doing meeting up with a Slytherin? With Draco Malfoy no less! And you're happy about this? What about Harry! _

Ginny lay back in bed, the owl perched on her bed-side table looking intently at her. The letter had almost been a dare, challenging her; if she didn't turn up she'd look like a chicken _but if she did _that would be admitting she was _interested_ in him!

_Well are you? _Her mind asked her.

_Absolutely not!_ She cried in reply. _ She just wanted to turn up to prove she wasn't afraid of him. _ Ginny tried to reason but inside she knew she was fighting a lost battle. She went to sleep her head full of conflicting arguments…


	3. Chapter 3: Dancing with Fire

I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters or ideas and they belong to J.K. Rowling.

**Dancing with Fire**

Ginny awoke the next morning, her head pounding. _What was she going to do? _She had not slept at all and her hair was a complete disaster! Crawling slowly out of bed, deserting the warmth of her covers, she dragged herself in front of the mirror and surveyed the damage.  
Bags under her eyes? Check.  
Frizz-bomb hair? Double check.  
Croaky voice? Check  
Sore muscles? Triple check.  
Ugh! She was a walking nightmare. Slowly and laboriously she began brushing out her manic hair and applying straightening lotion. Shrugging on her robes she then pulled her hair back into an elegant bun, leaving a few tendrils of curls dangling gracefully. Reciting a concealment charm for the bags under her eyes, she left the dormitory and made her way down stairs. Grabbing her book bag from off the coffee table, where she had left it last night, she clambered out of the portrait hole and made it down to the Grand Hall.

Purposely sitting with her back to the Slytherin table she sipped some pumpkin juice and daintily bit into an apple. Ron was enthusiastically tucking into his sausages while Hermione looked on with an expression caught between disapproving, disgust and amusement. Ginny rolled her eyes and looked around for Harry. Dean Thomas caught her eye, from down the table, and winked cheekily, she quickly looked away blushing slightly. Harry suddenly plunked himself down next to her, giving an inviting smile. _What was wrong with her? She had the perfect boyfriend sitting in front of her: funny, caring, strong, brave, intelligent and very good looking. So why wasn't she perfectly happy? _

"Are you coming with us down to Hogsmeade this afternoon, Ginny?" asked Hermione, casting Ron a withering glance as her burped loudly.

"What?" he muttered, "Can't a man enjoy himself without being censored?"

"Ummm, no ...I don't think so," Ginny murmured, pretending to be engrossed in her cereal. She hastened to explain when Harry looked up, surprised. "It's not that I don't want to its just...I have so much homework to do!" she finished lamely. Hermione nodded understandingly as if this made perfect sense, buying her excuse.

"I'll help you, if you want." Offered Harry.

"No!" Ginny gasped. "Not that I- that is- of course I _want _you to- It's just that-"Ginny stumbled over her words.

"I think what Ginny's trying to say is," Hermione put in helpfully, "That as much she'd _like _you to, it's probably not the most _productive _solution. You two can get a bit..._carried away." _

"_Hermione!" _Ginny turned beet red. But Harry just nodded, looking surprised but not hurt. _Thank God. _She didn't know how much drama she could cope with. The note she had received last night still burned in her pocket, a constant reminder of her inevitable decision. Trying to avoid the awkward twist the conversation had taken, Ginny leapt to her feet, snatching her book bag and dashed off just remembering in time to say goodbye. As she rounded the corner she could have sworn she felt something tug on her bag but when she swivelled around the corridor was clear.

Transfiguration dragged by agonizingly slow. When the bell finally rang Ginny rushed off to the library, skipping lunch in order to avoid any more embarrassment. Skipping lunch was a small price to pay; being slim and athletic Ginny was used to a small diet and rejoiced in the quiet and relaxed atmosphere of the library, instead of the constant buzzing noise that so often tormented Ginny with headaches which came from dining in the Great Hall. Madam Pince gave her a cold look of disdain as she carefully placed each book back onto the shelf, her hawk-like eyes calculating her every movement. When Herbology came round it was a relief to escape to the cool, greenhouses. They were dealing with even deadlier plants than ever as there OWL's were fast approaching but at least you were allowed to swear loudly if bitten by a Vinticous Sage Pod.

Deciding to skip dinner as well Ginny tiredly made her way back up to the Common Room, unloading her bag onto her four-poster-bed. As she did something small fluttered to the ground. Curious, she bent down and picked it up. It was a note; she knew it was from _him _from the way her heart couldn't hold a steady beat.

Ginny,  
The first coward in Gryffindor? 8pm Room of Requirement. Prove to me your not.  
-D

She could just imagine his self-satisfied smirk as he wrote this. That would explain the 'non-existent' tug she had felt on the strap of her book bag, he must have planted the note in her bag by magic, as she left the Great Hall for breakfast. She checked her clock on the table 7:07 it read. If she was going to go she had better get a move on. Dodging Filch and Mrs. Norris could take over ½ an hour. _But was she going to go? _She couldn't stand the idea of him thinking her a coward, but willingly enter into his presence? It went against every moral boundary she knew. He was a Slytherin, she a Gryffindor. It was just so..._wrong. _Annoyed and worried she gracefully flopped down onto the bed, clasping her head in her hands.

She would go. NOT because she had any..._romantic _inclination towards him, simply to defend her honour, and that of Gryffindor. Rising slowly, her mind resolved she hastened to take a shower. Spraying herself down with _Rose Red Witch _perfume she donned a pair of skinny, light blue jeans, black vans, a ripped, dark blue jumper and a small golden locket that she always kept on her person. She pulled back her hair into a stylish half-up-half-down style and charmed her hair into delicate curls. Taking one last, appraising look in the mirror she set off, sneaking past Collin Creevey who was snoring quietly in the corner chair by the fireplace. Everybody else, it seemed had gone off to bed.

Ginny quickly navigated her way around the hallways, narrowly missing Mrs. Norris at one point until she stood in front of the empty archway, the doorway into the room of requirement. As soon as she stepped forward the entrance materialised, meaning some-one was already inside. With one last reminder of _why _she was there she confidently entered into the brightly lit room.

As soon as she recognised her surroundings her mouth dropped open in surprise. For what seemed like hundreds of miles out there was a large expanse of field. Three hoops stood at each end of the oval and a familiar ball case lay in the middle. A quidditch pitch. _Woah! Wait- quidditch? He called me here because he wants to play quidditch?_ She had been certain he'd had something much less innocent up his sleeve and was relieved.If he was proposing they play quidditch...well...she could see the headlines now...  
**DRACO MALFOY GETS HIS BUT SORELY KICKED BY YOUNGEST WEASLEY GIRL!  
** She grinned to herself.

Just then- whoosh! Draco flew from just behind her and made a spectacular touchdown in front of her. Ginny clapped her hands sarcastically, but then grinned a genuine smile.

"Quidditch Malfoy? Haven't I kicked your but enough yet?" she drawled, smiling amusedly.

"Get over yourself weaselette...just thought it would be good practise for you...getting beaten by me so that by Saturday it won't come as such a surprise." Ginny blushed slightly at the name but was quick to shoot him down. Laughing slightly she retorted:

"Yeah, right, you wish Malfoy. I bet you just wanted to use this as an excuse to spend time in my _charming _company." She said jokingly.

"Of course," he replied with a mocking bow. He turned around and grabbed another broom from the cupboard. A Firebolt! Trying not to look like an over-excited child with a new toy Ginny stroked the handle reverently. Usually Ginny would have expected Malfoy to make some rude remark about how her family could probably afford half the handle if they saved up for the next ten years. Money had always been tight for the Weasleys but Ginny had never felt like she was missing out. Her newly acquired job at _The Three Broomsticks _helped too and she was saving up for a dress to wear to the Senior House Ball. Many boys had asked her to go with them but none had caught her fancy...yet. Normally she would have gone with Harry but Harry was spending that holiday with Sirius- not that she blamed him- it had just left her in an awkward position, so far she had said no to every boy, even the cute ones.

Ginny was jolted out of her reverie when she was smacked in the face with a set of quidditch robes.

"Sorry but you did look funny, daydreaming-"Draco remarked, breaking off at the venomous glare she sent him.

"I wasn't daydreaming." She commented curtly. It was only then that she noticed the colour of the quidditch robes. "Um Malfoy why are my robes green, I'm in Gryffindor, remember?"Malfoy muttered something to himself then grinned.

"Sorry it was the only colour I could find- truly!"

_Yeah, right_. She reluctantly turned and went to change behind a screen. When she emerged, she shifted uncomfortably; the robes were a tad tight. Draco's eyes roamed over her body appreciatively. Ginny coughed loudly and then said:

"Eyes on the ball, remember Malfoy?" He sent he a swift smile and then glided up into the air. Ginny mounted her broom feeling uneasy. Though she usually enjoyed attention from the opposite sex she was unsure of how to handle his. Malfoy had a bit of a reputation among the Slytherin girls and Ginny has been raised with very strict rules about dating and relationships. She was worried about how to obtain his friendship while still keeping her boundaries in place. Her worry soon evaporated as the evening wore on with no more suggestive comments or glances, just hard-core quidditch. At 11:55 they eventually stopped with a final score of 130-130. Dead even. With both of them playing as keeper, seeker and chaser (no beaters as this was two-on-two quidditch) neither of them had been able to snatch the snitch from the other. Gulping down water and quickly changing back into her clothes Ginny emerged to say goodnight.

"Good game weaselette, though I hope you know I was going easy on you. Next time I won't be so kind." Ginny scoffed at this but then a sad thought struck her.

"Next time, what makes you think there'll be a next time?"

"What do you mean?" Draco asked looking up at her quizzically.

"I can't- _we _can't- that is- never mind, I have to go." Ginny stood very quickly from where they had been lounging on the grass and rushed out, pretending not to hear him calling her name, confused. She was scared of what she was starting to feel towards the blonde boy, scared that when the time came she might cross over to the other path and lose herself.

Dancing with fire was fun...but everybody gets burnt in the end.

**Please, please review. I really** **need the reviews. I haven't written in ages and I want to know what everybody thinks! **


	4. Chapter 4: Flames that Burn Hearts

**I acknowledge that I own none of the characters or ideas, they belong to J.K. Rowling.**

**Flames that Burn Hearts:**

She had not seen him for nearly two weeks. Two weeks and she was coping well...and so was he apparently she thought as she heard him laughing loudly from across the room. She was sitting Potions attempting to decipher the rule of mixing asphalxine with a monomentaiphine ingredient. When Professor McGonagall had suggested she move up a year academically in: Transfiguration, Potions, Defence Against The Dark Arts, Charms and Herbology she had thought nothing of it...a chance to excel...that was before she'd gotten involved with Draco Malfoy- _No not involved! Just friends...or we were...I thought so anyway..._ At least he hadn't beaten her in quiditch...not that she's beaten him either- they'd drawn- 240 points each. Snape hadn't had much of a chance to lean the scoring towards the Slytherins as Dumbledore had turned up to the match. _Thank God!_

She sighed tiredly as she snuck another glance over to the slytherin table where Draco and Blaise were mucking around. She had always thought that Blaise was a stuck-up jerk but now as she watched him fooling around she couldn't help the grin that crept onto her face. She turned away and added the final ingredient; a wyracky leaf. The potion turned the perfect rose pink described in her textbook.

She had finished way before the end of class so she took out her _Advanced Charming _and started to work on the essay Flitwick had set them for the next day. She glanced up, lost in thought when Hermione tapped her on the shoulder.  
'Here it's from one of the Slytherins," she said, passing Ginny a note and making a face of annoyance. "Don't read it if you don't want- or I can tell a teacher if it's harassing you."

"No, it's okay, Hermione." Ginny folded the note up in her hand and threw it across the room where it landed, with precision in the bin. She could feel Draco's eyes on her, and she bent over her paper, smiling at the knowledge that she didn't need him...or at least that's what he would now think.

At the end of the lesson Professor Slughorn came around to collect each of their little vials. As he glanced down at hers in surprised delight he murmured, quite loudly:

"Look here everybody, Miss Weasley has produced a perfect batch of The Elixir of Elation!"

"Awoooooo!" somebody wolf whistled, she swivelled round to see Draco Malfoy laughing with Blaise and Pansy. When he saw her looking he raised his eyebrows suggestively. Ginny looked away turning as pink as the colour of her potion. _What had gotten into her- better yet what was with him? He'd been so different before when they'd spent time together..._

For once in the past two weeks Ginny was glad she'd walked out on him- even if it hadn't been the most dramatic or graceful thing she'd ever done. She had to clench her fists then and there to stop herself from launching an unforgiveable curse at his smug face. Slughorn naturally let the Slytherins out first, showing preference to his former house, but then he turned to her saying she could leave early too because she had made such an excellent replica of the Elixir of Elation. Wanting nothing less than to be surrounded by a gang of Slytherins in an empty corridor she gathered her books slowly and walked out of the classroom her heart beating at a hundred miles an hour.

As she pushed through the dungeon doors and entered into the corridor the Slytherins all looked at her in disgusted confusion. But their confusion didn't last long; it soon turned to malice and in an unpatrolled corridor with no other Gryffindors around Ginny knew something very bad could happen. Grasping her wand tightly she began making her way through the sea of green and silver, but she didn't get very far.  
"Hey, what's she doing out early? I thought Gryffindors were too good to skip class!" An older boy called out. His friend answered.

"Nah, she's Sluggy's favourite, aren't you?" And they all wolf whistled. Some of them pushed her around calling names, pulling her hair while the girls all stood and laughed. Ginny had never felt so humiliated. And that was when all hell broke loose. Brandishing her wand she sent a jinx at the nearest Slytherin, so strong it knocked him off his feet.

"Why you filthy blood traitor!" He shouted, making a grab for his wand. But Ginny was much faster; she sent a disarming spell at him, making his wand go flying.

"Right, that's it!" the Slytherin she had disarmed turned and faced her. "Get her!" One boy grabbed her arm and shoved her forward. She was too scared to disarm him. Soon they had her backed against the wall, trembling.

And then he came, _of course_. _He had to see her in such a pitiful condition_. She thought. He pushed through the crowd of eager on-lookers and faced her captor.

"Let her go, Nathan." He commanded but Nathan merely sneered in his direction.

"Never knew you had a soft spot for blood traitors, Malfoy?"

"I don't. I'd gladly send any hex or jinx her way, but in about ten seconds this corridor will be flooded with teachers. Somehow I doubt this will all go down too well with them." He replied, eyebrows raised. Nathan sneered again but released her arm, saying:

"This isn't over yet Weasel" He spat at her feet and then lumbered off, taking with him half the Slytherins who were all looking disappointed at the lack of action.

"Are you okay, Ginny?" Draco asked in an undertone, placing a protective hand on her arm. But Ginny was just shaking with rage.

"And why would you care? You didn't seem to five minutes ago when they were all pulling my hair and pushing me around!" she demanded, shaking off his hand. Draco muttered something under his breath.

"What was that?" she asked sharply.

"Nothing. Look Ginny I-" But she cut him off.

"Don't worry- I get it- you don't want to tarnish your reputation by being seen with me!" She flounced down the hall, rounding the corner, desperately holding back the tears that threatened to consume her.

"Ginny!" he called after her, but she pretended not to hear. She stopped short in her tracks though, as she heard Pansy Parkinson speak.

"Come on Draco, let's go, forget her!"

"Yeah, I'm coming..." he replied walking towards her.  
But before they started walking away together Pansy pulled his face towards her, kissing him passionately _on the lips_. He seemed surprised, but didn't break off the kiss. Ginny was shell-shocked. As they broke away he looked over his shoulder to see her standing in the middle of the corridor, tears streaming down her face.

"Ginny-" He started.

"Don't, just don't." She whispered before fleeing.

She should have known. He was a Slytherin, how could she have let her guard down so much? She had snuck him into her heart. But he was fire and fire burns.

**Please, please I really need and want the reviews. I can't keep going without them! So please review! Next chapter coming soon.**


	5. Chapter 5: Reviving the Fire Within

**I acknowledge that I own none of the characters or ideas and they belong to J.K. Rowling. **

**Reviving the Fire Within **

Ginny,  
Angels don't have secrets-  
but you have me.  
-D

For the past three and ½ days Ginny had ignored, ripped-up and burned all notes and messages _he _had sent her. She wanted to forget- no she _needed _to forget because the truth was if she didn't let go now, she never would.

But this note hadn't been sent, she'd scavenged it out of the bin from where she'd chucked it during that fateful potions class. Scrunching it up, she hid the note beneath the floor-board, under her bed where she kept her most treasured possessions and made her way down to Defence Against the Dark Arts. _She_ _was no angel- and he wasn't hers, _Pansy had made that very clear_._ Ugh! She was caught between the desire to punch him- _hard_- and the desire to wrap her arms around his neck and whisper forbidden things. Forbidden wishes like that they could be friends again.

Ginny was popular. _Very _popular. Being funny, pretty, charming and smart, she couldn't help it. Boys were always asking her out and she had a large group of girlfriends to hang out with... but she didn't have a_ best friend_ in the way that Ron, Harry and Hermione were. Friends always have your back, make you laugh when you want to cry and hold your hand when all the lights go out. _Draco Malfoy was not a friend- but he'd been close enough..._

"Miss Weasley, repeat to me exactly what I just told the whole class." Snape demanded, snapping her out of her reverie.

"Oh...ummm...well..." Ginny looked hopelessly around the class room. Suddenly a folded piece of paper materialised in front of her. Discretely, she hastened to open it revealing the last three minutes of Snape's lecture. Quickly she began to read, attempting to conceal the cheat sheet she was clenching in her sweaty palm.

"...The theory finally states that no matter how the attacker attempts to penetrate the defender's shield the force of the opposite attraction will not allow this to happen." Ginny finished with a flourish as the Gryffindors all grinned and the Slytherins scowled.

From any fair teacher Ginny's performance would have gained her at least 20 points but Snape merely stared intently at her for a few seconds before sweeping away, imperiously. Somehow Draco managed to catch her eye at this point and with his eyebrows raised and a mischievous smirk playing around his lips he mouthed: "Nice one, Angel" before returning to his text. Pansy glared curiously in Ginny's direction before turning away and concentrating all her efforts at recapturing Draco's attention. _Poor girl, won't she ever learn? _

Feeling good about herself Ginny also returned to her work in which she was now attempting to combine the theory of opposite attraction to form an impenetrable shield against Hermione's gentle onslaught of hexes. _How ironic that they should be studying the attraction of opposites _Ginny thought ruefully.

When they swapped partners and Hermione took on Neville (Neville never had a partner and so Ginny and Hermione were often forced to work in a three-some with him) Ginny sat down at her bench and looked around the room watching some of her poor class mates endure some humiliating hexes from fellow class mates. Ginny was just fantasizing about sending her famous Bat- Bogey curse at either Crabbe or Goyle when a brilliant idea came to mind. The war between her and Pansy was on. One point to her for kissing Draco and making her cry, one point to Ginny for what she was about to do. Ginny knew it was probably irresponsible and childish but she just couldn't help it as she stared t Pansy's slim figure, struggling to shield herself from Draco's jinxes. Slipping her wand up her sleeve she whispered the incantation for permanent boils, aiming her wand right Pansy.

A terrible shriek went up in the room as Pansy felt the curse begin to take its toll. Gryffindors and Slytherins alike looked on in amazement s she began sprouting the most gruesome boils and pimples. Ginny's fellow Gryffindors roared with laughter and a lot of the Slytherins did too. Draco's keen eyes swivelled round the room looking for the source of magic. They laid rest on Ginny and he raised a questioning eyebrow at her to which she responded by shrugging innocently. This got her a full out grin as Draco's question was confirmed. Pansy fled the classroom, wailing and shrieking all the way to the Hospital Wing where she would no doubt be told that the curse was irreversible and she would have to wait for the effects to wear off...about two to three weeks.

As they all filed out of the classroom, grins still plastered to their faces, Ginny turned around to Hermione who was at her side. She had no plans of telling Hermione of what she had done, for fear of earning a stern and severe scolding but she did owe Hermione thanks for saving her but from Snape during the lesson. But when she thanked Hermione for her helpful cheat sheet, she only looked confused, asking her what she meant. Now Ginny was the confused one, she had been sure it had been Hermione who had sent the helpful note.

Ginny said goodbye to Hermione, Harry and Ron before rounding the corner to make her way back up to the Common Room (where she hope to squeeze in an hour of productive study) when she ran smack into Draco. _Oh boy. _

"Hey, Angel, you okay?" he asked, catching her arm and saving her from falling as she stumbled from the impact of the collusion.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine, sorry gotta go!" She stuttered, feeling flustered.

"Hey hold on- let me walk you back." He offered, grinning cheekily.

"I'm quite capable of walking on my own, thanks," Ginny said, beginning to feel rather desperate. She needed to get out of there ASAP! But he didn't take a hint and began walking with her in companionable silence.

"I see my note was _a little _helpful," he remarked, after a few seconds.

"That was you?" Ginny was astounded. He just grinned in reply. "You are way too cocky!" she announced, punching him lightly on the arm. He pretended she had mortally wounded him, grasping his arm and groaning in pain. Ginny rolled her eyes but couldn't help the grin that crept onto her face.

"Stop acting the fool!" She scolded, her eyes sparkling with amusement. Draco smirked as he rumpled his chaotic golden hair and slouched his arm around her shoulders.

"Get off," she warned all joking aside. He shrugged but obliged, sweeping a gallant bow. "Jerk," she muttered. He merely smiled. _Big jerk. _

So...I was wondering if...," he began, casually but he was cut off as a pretty Slytherin girl spotted him walking past and literally threw herself at his lean figure.

"Draco," she gushed excitedly, completely ignoring Ginny. "Will you go with me to the Senior House Ball?" she asked running her hands through his hair seductively and smiling coyly.

Ginny sped up her pace, wrapping her arms protectively around her upper body. Just when she thought she might have been wrong, that she could forgive him, some pretty witch had to ruin it. He was no different from what she'd always thought.

"I'm sorry Sylvia, I can't." Draco responded in a loud voice so that Ginny would hear, gently removing Sylvia's hands from himself. Ginny stopped dead in her tracks, her heart pounding.

"Oh...okay," Sylvia replied looking slightly embarrassed. "Well...ummm...I'll see you around...I guess," she stumbled and then sped off, throwing Ginny one last curious glance. Draco watched her go and then turned to Ginny who was standing motionless in the hallway. He offered her a small smile and a shrug of the shoulders.

_Woah! What! _Ginny's mind reeled. _Did he just? - No-No way- how?-Why?-WHAT?_

"Hey you okay?" he asked looking concerned. _Aw sweet. _She had been standing there, stature-still for over a minute. He reached out for her hand and at that exact moment Ginny remembered who she was standing in the corridor, staring at, completely alone. So she pulled a classic _damsel in distress- who doesn't understand what the heck just happened_ move, and ran.

Her book-bag went flying open and out fell all her papers, notes, essays and assignments, but she kept running. Around the greenhouse, past the great hall, up the switching stair case...smack into Harry.

"Woah! Hey Ginny, do you want me to walk you to your next class?" he asked throwing her a sweet smile.

"I-um-well- yeah...that would be great." She said with an attempt at a return smile. But Harry saw right through her.

"What's wrong, Ginny?" he questioned as he wrapped his arms protectively around her, rocking her gently as she fell apart in his arms.

Hearing him calling her name and the sound of pitter-pattering feet against the cold, stone steps Ginny had barely a second to detach herself from Harry's warm embrace before Draco rounded the corner. Harry gently pushed Ginny behind him, drew his wand and took a defensive position in front of her. Draco seemed to freeze at the sight before him; Ginny's tear streaked face, still half tangled in Harry's embrace.

"Oh," Draco murmured. "Just thought I'd return these," he said holding up the collection of paper's Ginny had dropped in her hasty get-away. "I didn't realise you were...busy." he said with an echo of his old sarcasm. Harry took the papers, still glaring apprehensively in Draco's direction.

"Draco I-"Ginny choked.

"Yeah...whatever...don't worry," he said waving her off with a casual flick of his arm. He gazed intently at her before shrugging slightly and turning and walking away.

"What was that all about?" Harry wondered aloud.

"Nothing, that was nothing," Ginny murmured sadly.

Taking Harry's hand Ginny knew she wasn't being fair...to them or herself. Reviving the fire within someone often meant dousing someone else's flame...could she really do this?

**You know the drill- please review! Next chapter should be up soon- hopefully it will be the make or break of the Draco/Ginny relationship...we'll see. Can't do this without your reviews though!**


	6. Chapter 6: Fighting Fire

**I acknowledge that I own none of the characters or ideas and they belong to J.K Rowling.**

**Fighting Fire **

"What do you mean you broke up with Harry?" Ron demanded.

"Ron, give it a rest, please," muttered Fred for the hundredth time.

They were sitting in the kitchen of the Burrow, eating lunch. Hogwarts was hosting an International Wizarding Politics Debating Week for the Senior House Leaders of Hogwarts, Beuxbatons and Durmstrang. The students had been given the week off in order to accommodate all the Wizarding leaders that were attending event and Ginny had spent the last four days attempting to avoid any reminders of either boy at all costs. This plan came crashing down as soon as the news of Ginny and Harry's break-up reached Ron's ears. Surprisingly Harry had taken it very well, if a little upset and Ginny had managed to avoid a lot of guilt...she only hoped Harry could find someone who would make him happy...something she had not been able to do. As for Draco...well, that was a mystery. He had not contacted or visited her for two weeks, not that she blamed him, I mean what must it have looked like when he came across her and Harry in an abandoned corridor? Ginny only wished she had someone to confide in but as Hermione was Head Girl this year (along with Anthony Goldstein) she was off at the IWPD Week, and although Ginny was in the run for Head Girl next year she was not obliged to attend. _Thank God. _

...but as she sat through Ron's interrogation she almost wished she was.

"But you and Harry- I thought that-," Ron started up again.

"Shut-it Ron," snapped both Ginny and George at the same time. Ginny tossed the book she had been pretending to read down on the table and stormed off, muttering:

"I'm going out; tell mum I'll be back for dinner."

"But you can't just leave," Ron called out after her.

"Just watch me," Ginny replied.

"Ron, leave it," Charlie (who was visiting from Romania) warned. Ron grumbled something incoherently as Ginny grabbed her coat, rolling her eyes. Slamming the door behind her, Ginny began pacing towards the large expanse of field, cursing as she tried to get her gloves to fit. The icy breeze, swept through the valley, kissing the back of her neck as she shivered. Coming to a stop, about twenty yards from the house, she threw one last wistful glance over her should before turning once on the spot and disapparating...

...and reappearing in the noisy, crowded, bustle of central London. Smiling ruefully to herself, Ginny made her way along the congested main street breathing in the inviting smell of hot chips, damp air and...freedom. The heavy clouds above thundered threateningly, a swirling mass of black and grey before the heavens opened and the downpour let loose. Cursing under her breath, Ginny ducked under cover, taking shelter in the porch way of a cute little shop selling the latest Muggle fashions. Fishing her purse from the back pocket of her jeans she checked how much cash she had on her. £280 was the entire contents. She always kept loose Muggle change on her in case of emergencies...and seeing as how down she felt...this classified as an emergency- and retail therapy seemed the best way to go. Pushing her bedraggled locks of red hair behind her ear, she ducked her way through the crowd of desperate people, attempting to shield themselves from the onslaught of rain.

She came to a stop outside the entrance of a well known shop (in both the Muggle and Wizarding world), she gazed up at the single word, proudly emblazoned on the shop window. _Prada. _She glided through the automatic doors (that would have kept her father occupied for hours) and glanced around with a sought of feverish excitement..._Oh boy. _

...Two hours and six shopping bags later Ginny plunked herself down in the corner seat, by the steamy window, in a cute little café of the centre road, and ordered a skinny latté. She pulled her knees up beneath her chin and gazed idly out the window, a feeling of contentment welling up inside her. The waitress with a skirt as high as the Empire State Building, came and delivered her coffee, glaring as Ginny dripped muddy water on the floor, no doubt she was on clean-up duty that night.

Ginny ignored her, taking a small sip of her coffee, nearly spilling it as she jumped in surprise. Standing outside the café was Draco Malfoy and his mother. Grabbing a _Dolly _magazine off the table she hid her face behind it, pretending to be engrossed in an article about some actress that had recently made her debut in Hollywood...wherever that was. Surely they wouldn't come in? Thankfully they didn't seem to have any plans on entering the cheap beverage shop. Narcissa Malfoy glanced at her platinum watch and they seemed to agree on a time before she swept off down the street. Draco seemed to be intent on doing the same in the opposite direction before her caught sight of Ginny peering, curiously from over the magazine. Grinning, he pushed his way through the door into the café.

"Hey, Angel...woah- enough shopping bags?" he commented gazing surprised at the pile of shopping bags.

"Hey...Draco...I-" she began before she burst into tears.

"Woah...come here," he said, pushing past the bags, wrapping his strong arms around her and rocking her gently. After a few minutes she looked up at him from under her wet eyelashes.

"I just had to get out- I feel trapped _all the time_- and I needed to breakaway...," she sniffled.

"So you chose _Prada?_" he asked, shaking his golden head. "Girls!" he murmured.

"I didn't know what to do or where to go...Hermione's off at the IWPD Week and Ron is continually nagging about Harry and I just-"

"-Had to get away?" Draco guessed.

"Yeah...shopping was probably a bad idea though."

"Probably," Draco agreed, murmuring through her hair, where his head rested on top of hers. "Come on...let's get you home...it'll be late soon."

"I don't want to go home," insisted Ginny. Draco had to press his lips together to stop himself from grinning at the defiance in her voice.

"Well...where do you want to go?" he asked looking around for the waitress who he tossed a couple of coins at. She winked coyly at him, but he was gazing fondly at Ginny.

"Anywhere...where do you want to go?" she asked.

"Your parents might not be too happy if we just took off for China," he commented as he led her out of the shop, arm around her waist. She laughed and then her expression turned serious and hesitant.

"What is it?"

"Well...we could...oh never mind." Ginny cut herself off as she looked away, her cheeks colouring slightly.

"Tell me, what is it?"

"No, it's stupid." She insisted.

"Please?" he asked looking down at her, his face completely angelic.

"You know I hate you, don't you?" she grumbled, shoving him slightly. He laughed, loudly.

"You keep telling yourself that," he teased. "Now what is the terrible suggestion of yours that has you blushing like a tomato?" she shoved him again, harder this time. "Well?" he asked again.

"You mentioned a while ago that you were staying at your cousins, Elizabeth and Nathaniel...yeah?"

"Yes, that's right," he said looking confused.

"Well...,"she ploughed on. "You could disguise me, you've learnt advanced concealment charms yeah?" he nodded and she continued. "You could pretend that I'm some friend from Slytherin, in need of a place to stay while my horrendously rich (and pureblood) parents are off on some expedition...or something..." she trailed off nervously.

"You're crazy, you know that right?" he said. She hung her head in embarrassment, but he caught her chin and pulled her back up to eye-level and grinned.

"I like that," he said quietly.

"Really?" she asked feeling elated.

"Truly,"he confirmed. "Nice plan, Angel."

"I hate that name, you know." She said, eyes flashing as she pretended to scowl. The truth was she _loved_ the name. The fact that he held her in such high praise made her feel like dancing in the rain or bursting into song.

"Good. It's staying then."

"Jerk- Big jerk."

"Really?"

"Truly."

"Nice," he complimented sarcastically. They made their way down the street, packed with people queuing for a bus or taxi. With Draco's arm securely around her she felt safe, warm and content for what seemed like the first time in ages. They turned down a quiet lane and came to a stop at the end.

"You're sure about this then?" he asked.

"You trying to ditch me, Malfoy?" she asked teasingly.

"No, I'm just making sure that you're not doing something completely mad and reckless without understanding the possible consequences."

"Mad and reckless? That would be our speciality," she muttered. "Just tell me what your cousins are like. Snobby? Rich? Bullies?"

"I'm flattered to think that these are the first words that come to mind when you think of me. What happened to funny? Good-looking? Hero?"

"Ugh! Get over yourself- and you're not my hero!" Ginny declared, rolling her eyes.

"No. Of course not. I've saved you only twice it takes three for a hero doesn't it?" he said in a mocking tone.

"Those two don't count because...," she fumbled, desperately searching for a reason. "I hated you back then?"It came out sounding more like a question than a statement. _Oh well, at least it's out of her system. _

"Oh yeah? So do you like me now?" Draco asked, eyebrows raised.

"Yes," she replied on instinct. "I mean no! Not that I don't _like _ you just that- as friends, okay?" Ginny stumbled over her words attempting to make her intentions clear. He nodded then drew his wand.

"Ready?" Ginny nodded once in consent. "Concelo!" he performed the incantation. Ginny felt like she was being pushed and tugged and pulled in a thousand different directions. And it hurt. _A lot! _Finally the pain ceased and she looked around in confusion.

"Did it work?" she gasped, her voice sounded so different. Higher, like bells.

"Yeah...you could say that."

"Oh my gosh, what's wrong? What have you done! Is it permanent? Can it be reversed?" she was almost shouting.

"Ginny, Ginny! It's okay you look fine...just different."

"What kind of different?" Ginny demanded, fishing for her small pocket mirror in her bag. She pulled it out to survey the damage. _OH MY GOSH. _She looked _so _different. _Wow. Not bad either. _She now had long, dead straight black hair, a heart shaped face with pouty, red lips and big, round, navy blue eyes, framed with thick black lashes. She was _gorgeous. _She stared down at the rest of her. She was much shapelier, with legsfrom England to Ireland, a tiny waist and perfectly curved hips. But she felt uncomfortable. Was this what Draco wished she looked like? Were her looks just not good enough?

"Thanks, not too bad, Malfoy," she drawled.

"The real you is much prettier," he said, reaching out and grabbing her hand. At that moment she wanted nothing more than to throw her arms around him. He did like her for more than her looks. He thought she was way prettier than this dark version of herself!

"So you wanted to know about my cousins...well Elizabeth is wicked smart and Nathaniel an awesome quidditch player but...i reckon you could take them any day, Angel." He said sneaking her a sly wink.

"Hey, one problem though," she said, ignoring his compliment. "What's my name going to be? I mean I can't just be anyone, can I?"

"Angel."

"What?"

"You can be Angel."

"Angel who?"

"I don't know, throw in something generic, they'll never know. You and Elizabeth will be great friends and Nathaniel ...well he just loves girls...he's a good bloke though. Don't worry I'll protect you." Draco said smiling slyly.

"Thanks. I feel so much better," Ginny answered sarcastically.

"Come on, _Angel._" Draco whispered, taking her hand and preparing to disapparate.

Ginny grinned, clasping his hand."Let's go get 'em."

She'd been trying to fight fire for a long time...maybe it was time to give it up...but if she does won't she get burnt?

**Keep reviewing everybody! Next chapter will be up within the week ...I hope. Warning their relationship can't stay perfect forever (like it ever has been perfect, but anyway). Ginny may find herself with a partner to the Ball and cause her own scandal just because of her choice...but who knows maybe she'll get caught at Draco's cousins place...only way to find out is to keep reading!**


	7. Chapter 7: Fiery Temptations

**I acknowledge that I own none of the characters or ideas and they belong to J.K. Rowling. **

**Fiery Temptations**

Hey all,  
I'm going to stay with a friend of mine for a while,  
should be back before Saturday evening.  
I'll see you all soon.  
With all my love,  
-Ginny.

Attaching the note to Bronze (Draco's owl) she watched it fly, gracefully off into the air and away with the wind. Giving no further thought to the decision she had made, Ginny turned around and walked purposefully towards Draco, who was waiting patiently for her a couple of yards away from the Halloway Mansion. Anxiety and excitement formed tight knots in her stomach as they approached the seemingly endless house and its extensive grounds. Squeezing her hand comfortingly Draco winked cheekily and murmured quietly.

"You'll be fine."

"Just don't leave me alone, okay." She requested.

"Scared, Angel?" he asked smirking.

"Just a little," she admitted before he rang the bell. Armed with her alias: Angel Briè, she smoothed her now lustrous, black hair and looked up apprehensively, with wide, blue eyes as the door swung open.

In the doorway was a girl of such magnificent beauty Ginny wondered why the sun bothered to come out if only to be outshone. She had gorgeous, chestnut brown hair, green eyes as wide as the moon, framed with the thickest, darkest eyelashes Ginny had ever seen. Her figure was slim but curvy, with dainty hips and an almost nonexistent waist. Her large, full lips were a delicate shade of pink that contrasted with her olive complexion.

"Draco, darling! How are you?" she exclaimed, kissing him lightly on the cheek and hugging him gently.

"Elizabeth, it's great to see you...this is a friend of mine, Angel Briè." Ginny smiled uncertainly, even with her beautiful concealment charm she felt small and awkward in this girl's presence.

"Oh. Does she need to use our floo network?" Elizabeth asked, ignoring Ginny. She had eyes only for Draco.

"Actually, I was wondering if she could stay with us...for a little while." Elizabeth laughed shortly.

"Very funny, Draco!" she paused confused as Draco only offered a tight smile. "What, you're serious? No way. Mother will never let her in- I mean who is she? Are you sure she's... pure?" Ginny assumed that by 'pure' she was referring to her blood status.

"Please Beth; just for a couple of nights...Aunty Zelda isn't even here, is she?" Elizabeth chewed daintily on her lip, casting an unhappy glance in Ginny's direction.

"Alright...only for a little while, she can stay in my room," Elizabeth answered, leading them inside. Ginny gaped as her eyes adjusted to the bright light pouring in from each direction. The house was beautifully decorated with antique furniture and a grand double staircase, with a huge chandelier in the very centre that cast different light patterns on the marble floor. Yet for all its beauty the house felt cold and empty and Ginny found herself longing for the cosy, warm, congested Burrow.

"Nathaniel is probably upstairs in his room, go on up Draco, we'll be there once I've helped... Angel." Elizabeth gestured towards the staircase. Draco shot Ginny a concerned look to which she answered by sending him a furtive nod. Message understood, she'd be okay for a few minutes. Elizabeth led Ginny up the opposite staircase, veering to the left, going up another stair case, veering to the left again before finally reaching a bedroom the size of the Weasley dining room, complete with an en suite bathroom, walk in robe and balcony giving an excellent view of the fantastic gardens.

"I'd put you up in one of the guest bedrooms but...well...their reserved for guests." Elizabeth informed Ginny/Angel. _Ummmm thank-you? _

"That's okay; you have a beautiful bedroom...umm..."

"Beth, you can call me Beth. Sorry about earlier, your arrival was a bit of a surprise, that's all." _Yeah right, you sure it's not because you have to share your 'darling' Draco? "_Sorry, not to be rude but...you are pureblood aren't you, I've never heard of the Briè's before," she remarked.

"Oh yeah, don't worry- imagine not being pure- ugh!" Ginny pretended to shudder. Elizabeth looked slightly more convinced, but still regarded her suspiciously.

"So are you and Draco a thing then?" she asked, oh-so-casually.

"Oh! No- we're just friends that's all," Ginny said, looking around, embarrassed.

"We're practically engaged, you know?" Elizabeth commented, looking mollified and supremely smug.

"At fifteen?" Ginny, shook her head, not believing her.

"I'm nearly sixteen! Besides we're not really _engaged_ but everyone in both of our families knows it will happen...it's the family expectation. So why not?" _So there. get your hands off my man!_

"Does Draco feel the same way?" Ginny inquired.

"Of course, we've known each other, for like ever, besides," she said twirling her hair and pouting her pink lips, "Who couldn't love me?" Unhappy with Ginny's lack of reaction, Elizabeth scowled and snapped her fingers, imperiously. Instantly a shabby looking elf with large, droopy ears appeared, bowing low to its mistress.

"Honestly, what took you so long? Take Angel to the guest bedroom and help her choose some appropriate attire. We're going to play quidditch." She smirked, sure that this was one thing the beautiful and darkhaired imposter couldn't beat her at.

"Yes, miss, at once," the elf bowed and led Ginny out of the room. At the doorway Ginny turned back to see Elizabeth staring sadly, over the balcony, her hair fluttering in the breeze. She was the very picture of grief and Ginny could not understand why. Following the timid elf, she left the magnificent bedroom and its desolate occupant behind.

Once attired in the finest quidditch uniform in all of Britain Ginny stepped out to admire herself in the mirror. Wow...she looked, good...really good. _Not that it matters._ She reminded herself sternly, she never had been one to faun over exterior appearances. Bracing herself she followed the trail out to the gardens where she found Draco, Elizabeth and a very handsome guy who she assumed to be Nathaniel. _Can hotness run in the family? _Approaching the cautiously she sent a furtive glance in Draco's direction which he noticed and nodded encouragingly.

"Nathaniel, this is my friend, Angel Briè." Unlike his sister Nathaniel had an easy going smile, bright eyes and a relaxed posture. _Not to mention a rock-hard body...wow._

"My, my, my...Draco she's a sight for sore eyes, the name's Nathaniel, but please call me Nate, it's great to meet you." He said, winking. Draco punched him playfully on the arm.

Ginny blushed. "Yeah, it's nice to meet you too, Draco tells me you're a good quidditch player."

"Yeah I'm fairly good...why? Are you up for a challenge?" he asked, eyebrow raised.

"I wouldn't do that, Nate," Draco warned. "She's one lean, mean player."

"Really?" Nate asked, disbelieving.

"Top of the quidditch team and 3 times winner of The Best Player Award." Nate looked at her with renewed respect and something else...a note of desire. _Girls lock up your boyfriend, when this diva's in town. _

"Honestly, she's just a girl, besides I thought you were the best, Draco darling?" Elizabeth interceded, not liking all the attention Ginny was receiving.

"Yeah, that was before this Ravenclaw usurper, came along." Draco commented, poking Ginny playfully and tactfully smoothing over the question about her house and team.

"Smart and sporty...my gosh, what a prodigy," Elizabeth muttered spitefully, loud enough so that only Ginny could hear.

"Let's get playing, girls versus boys?" Nate proposed. _Great. _

"No. Draco and I will verse you two," Elizabeth insisted, glaring in disgust at Ginny.

"Fine by me," Nate commented.

"Yeah, that's cool," Ginny added, answering Draco's unspoken question. They paired up, flipping a galleon to decide who started with the quaffle. Elizabeth and Draco won the coin flip, Draco taking position as Beater and Keeper, while Elizabeth was left with Seeker and Chaser. Ginny and Nate divvied up the same way. They released the quaffle...and the game was on. Through-out the duration of the match Ginny learnt two things:

1. Nate was just as good as Draco had said and an excellent team player

2. Elizabeth _really_ hated her.

Though she was a good player, Elizabeth allowed her aggressive feelings towards the beautiful, dark girl to get in the way of her technique resulting in several fouls and default points to Ginny and Nate. At half time the score was still even, Draco making up for Elizabeth's lack of defined skill.

Gulping down refreshments, served by the helpful house elfs, Ginny and Nate (who made a brilliant team) plotted their strategies and plan of attack. Elizabeth, who was 'refurbishing' herself in a little _D&G _compact mirror, threw a nasty glare at Ginny before commenting (_oh-so-sweetly)_

"Why Angel, you look positively soaked in sweat, not to mention how_ ill_ you look with such a red shade of skin, adorning your face."

"So kind of _you to_ notice, Elizabeth, but this is quite natural for a sports player...perhaps if you spent more time exercising you would become better acquainted with the signs of _hard work_. At the very least, it would help with your figure...which can be viewed as rather..._lumpy._"

_The gloves are coming off...bring it on._

"Really, well you would know more about weight loss than I would, judging by _your _figure."

"Yes," Ginny smiled brightly. "I would know about weight _loss, _but I'd have to come to you to learn about weight _gain_." Elizabeth flushed and ugly shade of red.

" Well at least I know how to control myself, how many scoops of ice-cream did you take from the refreshment table? Five? Six?"

"Seven in your case...not to mention the three glasses of LemonWeed Juice you scoffed down." _Checkmate, honey. _

"Freak."

"Jerk."

"Loser."

"Try-hard."

"Ugly."

"Fat."

"Stupid."

"Oooh! Was that supposed to hurt?"

"Yes it did. Look it left a big, fat, ugly mark on you-oh sorry, that's your face!"

"Right, you sure you're not looking at a mirror?"

"Enough!" Both girls swung around, fists raised, about to throw a punch or two...or a hundred. Both Draco and Nate had their wands out, shaking their heads, looking disgusted. The girls were undeterred as they merely looked at their pointing wands and burst out laughing. Falling for the hysterics that were consuming them, they fell to the ground, rolling around in helpless laughter.

"Th-they th-thought that th-they could t-take u-us on!" Ginny snorted, at Elizabeth.

"A –and th-there w-we w-were about t-to th-throw p-punches like m-muggles!" Elizabeth guffawed.

The girls, oblivious to the completely bemused boys standing above them, were caught up in another round of unstoppable giggling.

"Umm...hello? Elizabeth? Angel?" Nate muttered.

Grasping each-other for support the girls staggered to their feet, still giggling uncontrollably.

"Sorry boys, but that was funny," Ginny apologised, grinning.

"Can we get back to playing now, or are you two just going to giggle all day long?" Nate inquired, sarcastically. Still grinning the girls grabbed their brooms and linked arms.

Both girls turned to face the boys. "Bring it on."

Draco threw her a wicked grin and Ginny blew him a sly kiss, their fiery temptations reborn.

**Hey readers, hope you** **enjoyed that chapter but I really need your reviews on this one...the next chapter won't come out without them. Questions that will be answered next time...  
Can Draco's good behaviour last?  
What would Aunty Zelda and Uncle Charle think of having Angel to stay?  
Will Ginny ever go home?  
What secret is Nate withholding that Draco won't reveal, a secret that can break down a girl as fearsome as Elizabeth...as secret that could ruin Ginny forever?**

**...to find out keep reading and reviewing- xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8: Flickering Flames

**I acknowledge that I own none of the characters or ideas and they belong to J.K Rowling. **

**Flickering Flames**

"Blue or purple?"

"Neither. You should go for red; it's bold and looks hot on you."

"Nice and why would I want to look hot in front of your parents?"

"Oh, I wasn't talking about my parents...maybe just a gorgeous blonde guy who has a thing for you."

"_A thing?"_

"What? Don't tell me you haven't noticed."

"You should wear the black one."

"I was going to. But come on! You guys have totally got it going on."

"Isn't he _your _guy? Thought you guys werelike _engaged?" _

"As if! I was trying to make you jealous- but I can see how much you like him."

"You should be picking an outfit for tonight not trouble- and I don't _like_ him!"

"Okay maybe that was going a bit far but still...you look amazing and I've seen the way you look at each other."

"We're just friends besides there's no way he could ever look at me that way...we are too different."

"Uh-uh. You know that's not true-_okay maybe you don't know it yet_-but you will. I have so much planned for you."

"_Oh-no. _Please no evil, match-making schemes- at least not in front of your parents."

"Why not? You're not worried about meeting them are you?"

"No...well maybe a little bit...okay I'm worried- a heck of a lot."

"Why? They can't be that different from your parents."

"You have no idea. My family...we do things different...not that you have bad customs just...different."

"I'd like to meet your family."

"No you wouldn't."

"Why not?"

"Well for starters there's too many of us, there's never any space and we are all so loud!"

"Sounds like fun, actually. I get sick of being cooped up in this overly large house filled with no one but my brother and I..."

"But your brother's good fun isn't he?"

"I guess...but he- never mind- let's go, we'll be later otherwise...by the way I really would like to meet your family."

Confused but willing to oblige Ginny followed Beth out of the room and down the hallway. Her anticipation for the night's proceedings soon triumphed over her small flame of curiosity that had burned brightly at Beth's previous comment. Smoothing her jet black hair Ginny looked down, critically at her attire. She was wearing a deep red cocktail dress that came just above her knee. It had a thick waist band that reached up just beneath her bust line, a delicate v-neck and gathering at the breast. She knew she looked good, but it wasn't her dress or her hair (which had been delicately pinned up, with a few elegant curls left dangling) that had her worried it was the occasion for all the finery. She was having dinner with Beth's mother and father. Pausing at the top of the staircase Ginny cursed the darned shoes Beth had persuaded her into wearing. They were five inches high with adorable little laces that made them look like ankle boots, but man they were _killing! _

Descending the staircase she came to a halt beside Beth as they waited for Nate and Draco. Beth's parent's had some very strict rules about dining and being seen in public. When doing either one had to be dressed as if going to a ball and no nicknames were acceptable, full names only. Ginny knew they would not approve of her alias name _Angel_ and was wondering how she would manage to keep a straight face with all the formalities. She was sure to slip up and call _Nathaniel, _Nate or _Elizabeth, _Beth. She really was beginning to feel sorry for Draco's cousins, it was so different from the Burrow, where everybody came in whatever they wanted (often or not it was her pyjamas) and everyone just dug in without hesitation.

Finally the boys arrived and Ginny nearly keeled over with laughter. They were both looking very proper indeed with black tuxedos and proper ties. But despite how ridiculously formal they both looked Ginny could not deny that Draco looked scorching hot and was causing butterflies to flutter in her stomach, much to her mortification. Elizabeth took Draco's arm (not out of any possessiveness but merely because a brother and sister could not enter arm-in-arm to a dining room in a formal setting, apparently) and Ginny was left to take Nate's arm who winked cheerily down at her. Smiling anxiously back up at him she walked with him through the elaborate arches of the grand entrance and into the dining room.

It was like stepping back six hundred years, into the height of the Middle Ages. Though the interior design was modern and stunningly beautiful the elaborate furniture and layout of the enormous room spoke 'medieval relic'. Ginny was ecstatic, she loved history and of all the periods of wizarding history they had studied medieval and Tudor were her absolute favourites. And at the end of the perfectly carved dining table, sitting imperiously were Draco's aunt and uncle. _Gulp. _

The house elves came forward laden down with huge, silver dishes of steaming food and Nate pulled out Ginny's chair for her. Carefully placing her napkin on her lap Ginny stared nervously up at Beth's infamous parents. Supposedly they had murdered five aurors in their time and were of Voldemort's closest group. Of course after the downfall of Voldemort they claimed innocence under the pretence of being held captive under the imperious curse and were let go. As they stared severely down at Ginny she felt courage burn through her at and she knew she wasn't going to go down without a fight.

And who is your charming friend, Elizabeth?" It was Draco's aunt who spoke.

"Angel Briè, Mother." Face down. Hands trembling slightly. Cheeks pale.

"_Angel?_ Hmmmm. Tell me child are you of pureblood?" Severe. Dark. Forbidding.

_Murderers. _

Ginny faced up to Elizabeth and Nathaniel's infamous parents, stomach squirming, even under the protection of her alias. As her eyes scanned over their cold faces these were the only words that came to mind. And as she thought of all the aurors whose lives it had cost so that this couple could sit comfortably before her she felt her anger blazer and her courage returned.

"With no intention of offence, I must say that I cannot see how it matters nor how it could be any of your business." Head held high. Defiant.

"Insolent child. How dare you impose yourself upon our hospitality and abuse our kindness with such rudeness."

"With all due respect, I assure you no insolence was intended. I merely speak my mind." Ginny stated calmly.

"Then you shall hold your tongue until you learn otherwise." _Jeez. Rude much?_ "Now Draco darling you must tell me, have you not heard the news?"

"What news, aunt?"

"That pathetic Weasley girl has gone and rid herself of the Potter boy. A great annoyance as she could have been highly useful later on. But surely you had heard?"

"No aunt I had not," Draco replied staring deep into Ginny's eyes, searching. Ginny dropped her gaze looking off to the side.

"And you, girl?" It took Ginny a moment to realise to whom Draco's aunt was addressing.

"No mother, I had not heard." Ginny could not believe that Draco's aunt had just spoken to her own daughter in such a manner.

"Useless child," she commented nastily. Ginny had to clench her napkin in her palm to stop herself from crying out loud at this. Elizabeth bent her head over her plate, shielding her face from view. "Sit up properly child, do not slouch."

"Yes, mother." Elizabeth straightened up, her eyes glassy.

How could these people treat their daughter so callously? Ginny had always considered herself unlucky to be poor and grow up in such a large family but what she hadn't realised that being the only girl of seven children she had been very much shielded from a world of troubles and pain.

"And why should she have heard? Most people don't go sticking their noses into other people's business! She's your daughter for goodness sake! Start treating her like one!" Ginny exclaimed, jumping up from her seat.

"Sit down! You silly child!" commanded Beth's father who had not spoken up until this point.

"No I will not! I've had enough of this!" And with that Ginny threw down her napkin and raced from the room. Breathing heavily she kept running until the house was far behind her and she was immersed in the beautiful apple groves that lay beyond the mansion gardens. She finally came to a stop, bending over and rubbing her sides where she could feel a stitch beginning to blossom. The evening sun was just finishing its slow crawl of a decent and Ginny breathed in deeply the freshness of the heavily sweetened air.

"Angel!" Draco called out, jogging to keep up with Ginny. "Is it true, did you break up with him?" He asked coming to a stop just behind her.

_Angels don't have secrets..._

Ginny continued walking away. She heard him sigh behind her.

"Please don't walk away from me, Ginny."

"What else is there left for me to do?" she murmured quietly.

"Ginny?"

_...but you have me. _

"Yes," Ginny replied defiantly. He swore under his breath.

"Why?"

"What do you mean why?"

"Did you break up with him because of me, because you know that we can't be together like that."

"Of course, what is it with men? Stop assuming my life revolves around you!" Ginny retorted vehemently, cheeks reddening.

"You're impossible." Draco muttered turning away, rubbing the temple of his forehead.

"I'm impossible? You're the impossible one! What happens in my private life is none of your business, now leave me alone."

"Stop acting like a child. I'm taking you home." Draco reprimanded her.

"No you're not, I can stay if I want, let go!" Ginny exclaimed, for Draco had taken hold of her wrist, preparing to disapparate.

"No you can't. You're going home."

"How dare you? I'm not a child!"

"Really? You could have fooled me!" Anger beginning to kindle in his features.

"You think that just because you're a guy and you're a year older than me that you can boss me around!"

"And you think that just because you're having a hard time right now you can run off and act recklessly?"

"Hypocrite."

"What did you call me?"

"I said hypocrite. You lecture me on running away and yet that's exactly what you're doing."

"Excuse me?" he asked, incredulity written all over his face.

"You think you can fool everyone but I can see right through you. You can put on the mask of perfection for the rest of your life if you want but you're running away from life just as much as I am and you've been doing it for a long time."

"You know nothing about me." Draco declared, eyes blazing.

"No, you know nothing about me...and I hope you never will." One single tear fell from her eye and trailed its way down her cheek, dropping between them. Their relationship seemed to always end in tears, tears that were slowly falling on the flame that burned between them. A flame that was barely alight anymore, just flickering.

**Well guys I hope you enjoyed reading that chapter just as much as I enjoyed writing it. I know I promised you all information on a certain secret of Nate's but that's going to have to wait till later. But don't worry you will find out about it and until then there's going to be heaps more drama, angst , adventure and of course romance. I warned you that Draco and Ginny couldn't last forever but hopefully they'll get back together sometime. Please rate and review it's so hard to continue without any feedback. **

**N ext chapter:**

**1. How many times can Draco break Ginny's heart? Apparently at least one more time because this time he's found a replacement for her.**

**2. Never sink to your enemy's level. Too bad Ginny was never taught this because she's just thought up a perfect piece of revenge that could result in her downfall.**

**3. Will Ginny finally find herself a partner to the ball...it's just around the corner. But with a ball comes scandal. Guaranteed. **


	9. Chapter 9: Smouldering Scars

**I acknowledge that I own none of the characters or ideas and that they belong to J..**

**Smouldering Scars**

Ginny surveyed the mess of crumpled messages and tear stained pages. It was no good, he would never want to see her again let alone accept an apology after what she had said. It was true that she knew nothing about him and she, in her anger and resentment, had made a selfish assumption about his life. An assumption that, though it had proved to be true, had struck him hard. Screwing up the last forlorn note that had her heart printed on it, she tossed it in the bin, threw back the covers of her bed and crawled inside, relishing in the warmth of her hidey-hole.

-FLASH BACK-

"You know nothing about me." Draco declared, eyes blazing.

"No, you know nothing about me...and I hope you never will." One single tear fell from her eye and trailed its way down her cheek, dropping between them.

Draco lifted one hand towards her face as if to caress her cheek, then clenching his fist he wrenched his arm away his features contorted in a tornado of fury and pain.

"Stay then. Or go. I don't care which one you choose...I will make your excuses to my aunt and uncle."

"Fine. I won't stay where I'm not wanted."

"Good, glad I got the message across." Draco commented harshly. Ginny had stumbled backwards at this, shock searing its way through her heart. _Where had that come from? _Flicking a couple of galleons at Ginny he turned away and began walking off, calling back over his shoulder, "That's for your journey home."

"I am perfectly capable of appararting by myself!" Ginny had called back angrily. Draco had turned around, an echo of his old smirk playing around his lips.

"Sure...but in case you get lost."

-END OF FLASHBACK-

Ginny awoke with a start, head pounding. Had she fallen asleep? She could not remember doing so. Glancing around she sighed as her eyes came to lay rest upon her window and its latest...addition. Bars. Ever since she had returned from her sudden disappearance to Beth and Nate's place her parents d not trusted her to go 20 metres outside of their sight. Charlie, Fred and George had been assigned to the task of accompanying her wherever she went, not that she had anywhere to go. Groaning quietly as she stretched out her aching muscles Ginny padded her way downstairs where Mrs. Weasley was busy making a banquet style breakfast. Her father was no doubt outside in his shed, tinkering away at his latest invention. Fred and George regarded her darkly as she descended the stairs, they had not been happy with their new role of 'baby-sitter'. Ginny hardly thought it was her fault; it was her parents who came up with the crazy laws in this house, not her.

"I hope you're not thinking of going out today Gin, because Fred and I have a darn important appointment with Zonko's, today," warned George.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Ginny replied sarcastically. "Why would I want to get out of here and away from the parental units?" George rolled his eyes but Charlie looked thoughtful.

Just one more day. Just one more till she was on the train back to Hogwarts. Ugh! But her family was making it impossible to survive one hour at a time let alone twenty four!

"Gin, why don't you come to work with me, today?" Charlie asked a moment later.

"Really?" Ginny asked, hope beginning to kindle. The thought of battling dragons had never particularly appealed to her but at this point she was willing to take anything over being cooped up at home alone.

"Oh, I don't know if that's such a good idea, Charlie." Mrs. Weasley objected.

"Don't worry mum, I'll take real good care of Gin and it'll give her something to do, instead of wasting away upstairs in her room." Charlie said persuasively.

"I'm not _wasting_ away," Ginny thought to herself but she kept silent for fear of dissuading her mother.

"Alright, but Ginny I do not want you doing anything reckless or foolish," instructed her mother sternly.

"Yes, mum," Ginny said, attempting to keep the sarcasm out of her voice.

"Alright Gin, let me finish my breakfast and then we'll go. Don't forget to wear extra layers," Charlie mumbled through a mouthful of toast. Of all of her brothers Charlie had always been her favourite, Ron was just a pain, Fred and George were a heap of fun but also immensely annoying, Percy was a prat and Bill...well he was marrying Phlegm wasn't he? He'd lost any respect Ginny had ever held for him. Racing up the staircase, two at a time Ginny bounded across the corridor and almost galloped into her bedroom.

"Oi, Ginny! Bring your broomstick too!" Charlie yelled up, from the bottom of the staircase. But Ginny barely heard him as she stood, frozen in place, unmoving. There perching on the windowsill of her alcove was a tawny, handsome owl bearing a large package. Bronze. _Draco. _

Moving in a trance like state Ginny made her way over the owl and undid the string around the packaging that attached itself to Bronze. The owl nipped her hand affectionately and flew off, Ginny watched it go, anticipation curdling unpleasantly in her stomach. Fingers trembling slightly Ginny tore away the packaging and sighed in relief and disappointment...she wasn't sure which. Inside was one of the _Prada_ bags containing her purchases from four days ago...funny it felt more like four months. Turning the bag upside down Ginny scrambled through the assortment of accessories and garments searching for anything, a note, message or even just a lingering smell...nothing. Tears burned treacherously in her eyes but she blinked them away mentally convincing herself that she was better off without any form of communication.

"Ginny! Are you coming, or what?" Charlie called impatiently from the doorstep.

"Yes, yes, yes! Just wait!" she shouted imperiously back down at him. Grabbing her dragon hide coat (for extra protection) she slammed the door to her bedroom shut...and the door to her heart- leaving Draco caught on the inside.

-THE NEXT DAY-

"Take care now, Ginny, won't you?" Ginny rolled her eyes, boarding the _Hogwarts Express_ as her mother fussed around her, Ron, Fred and George. "No silly business or reckless behaviour, do you understand me?" she warned, her tone implying the silent _or else. _

"Yes, mum. Of course," she muttered, blowing her a half-hearted kiss out the window. The train gave a sudden lurch and emitted a puff of smoke, with that and a loud _toot _from the driver they were off. Heaving her luggage down the hallway she began the impossible pursuit of finding a free compartment. Usually she would have sat with Ron and Hermione but Hermione was already at Hogwarts having just finished off at IWPD week and Ron was still cursing rather loudly and rudely (much to amusement of a bunch of first years) as he attempted to shove his suitcase into a miniscule space.

A girlish giggle erupted behind Ginny as she continued making her way down the cramped passageway. "Oh Draco, you are _so _funny!" It took everything Ginny had for her not to whip around and investigate the scene behind her. Instead she stared intently at the row of compartment doors in front of her.

"Oh, hold on Karissa...I'll be right back, save me a spot will you?" Ginny heard _Karissa _agree before sending him an air-blown kiss and giggling loudly.

"Hey, you alright, can I give you a hand?" She heard him inquire as he attempted to pass by. Ginny whipped around as she felt him place a hand on her shoulder and brought her foot down on top of his-_hard. _

Ginny heard him swear under his breath before his instincts kicked in having clearly not expected such a brutal reaction. Within seconds Draco had his wand out and under her chin. It took him a couple of seconds to realise just who he now had pressed up against the wall. Their eyes locked and an eternity seemed to pass between them as they breathed heavily.

Raising an eyebrow Ginny gave him a not-so-gentle shove before hissing: "Do you mind? Or am I just going to have to stand here and wait until you decide to let me go?" Releasing his iron grip on her Draco took a step back. Slamming his fist against the wall, only five centimetres away from her face, he cursed loudly. She flinched, heart pounding, fear boiling within her, threatening to bubble over.

"Ginny, I swear you're the most infuriating person I've ever met!" he swore, kicking his foot against the railing. She could see desire burn in his eyes but desire to kiss her or hit her? She couldn't tell and didn't want to wait to find out. Turning around she went to flee down the corridor but his hand sought her wrist and he dragged her back.

"I'm sorry, that was rude." He said slowly but she could still feel anger radiating off him."I just can't seem to stay away from you can I?" he murmured.

And then without warning, without any sign or caution he had her pressed up against the railing and was kissing her-_hard_. Now she could feel desire burning from within _her_, racing throughout her body baking her blood boil. And the kiss, oh it was so, so wrong, so terribly wrong and yet she couldn't bring herself to stop. He had her face cupped in his hand the other placed gently on her neck. Her hands were entwined in his hair which was soft and silky and everything she had ever imagined. With his lips pressed against hers she felt the whole world ignite and fireworks explode in her heart. He was everywhere; his smell, his touch, his teasing mouth and it was intoxicating. With their bodies pressed up against each other, Ginny felt him wrap his arms around her waist drawing her closer, and closer and yet she couldn't get close enough. She knew she had to stop. It was everything she'd ever wanted and yet it was so wrong. But before she could form another single coherent thought the kiss ended as abruptly as it had started. Feeling dizzy and disorientated she looked up at Draco to see his signature smirk written all over his smug face.

"Not bad, Ginger. I'll come to collect it back one day, though."

_SLAP!_ Ginny felt her palm make contact with this left cheek, not even realising what she was doing. But, Merlin, it felt good. She'd wanted to do that for a long time.

"You stole that kiss from me, Malfoy...and believe me it's going to cost you!" she promised, whipping her hair back over her shoulder and storming off down the remainder of the passageway. As she rounded the corner she glanced back to see him leaning against the railing, lost in thought.

-LATER THAT EVENING-

"Ginny!" Lavender squealed as soon as she spotted her entering through the portrait hole, later that evening .

"Hi Lavender," Ginny said cautiously. Lavender had never been her favourite person.

"Guess what! Oh never mind, you'll never guess so I'll tell you! Seamus asked me to the Senior House Ball!"

_Oh. The ball. Right, yeah. The one she had no partner to go with. Great. _

"Wow, that's great Lavender!" Ginny forced herself to sound cheery but she sounded flat and monotone even to herself. Luckily Lavender was too wrapped up in her own silly love life to notice.

"...and I have the PERFECT dress I got it from _Charlotte's Charm _on Saturday and it looks AMAZING! Oh! But you never told me, who are you going with?" Lavender gushed, excitedly.

"No-one. I'm not going," Ginny replied wearily.

"What!" Lavender looked scandalised. "B-but you bought the dress and everything! Did your date ditch you?"

"No," Ginny said a little more forcefully than she intended. "_I _ditched _my_ date." _Not true, but whatever. _According to the expression on Lavender's face this made absolutely no sense in her world. "Never mind, whatever, I'm tired. I'll see you in the morning." Ginny muttered as she took off to ascend the stairs to the girl's dormitory.

"W-what? Aren't you coming for the midyear feast?" Lavender called out after her.

"No."

-THE NEXT DAY-

Monday morning. Designed to torture a teenage girl in every manner possible. So far Ginny's day and been a disaster. She'd barely been able to concentrate in Herbology, resulting a very nasty bite from a disgruntled Aramantula Weed. Cursing loudly Ginny had made her way down to the hospital wing and had missed out on the start of Defence against the Dark Arts_. No exceptions_ was the reply she'd gotten from Snape as she'd tried to explain why she was late and why she didn't deserve at detention.

But that wasn't nearly the worst of it. She'd accidentally come across Draco flirting shamelessly with a _very _pretty Asian girl from the year above her. The random girl turned out to be the infamous _Karissa _from the train, with her shiny black hair, perfectly pouty lips and dangerously short skirt Ginny couldn't help the hatred that welled up inside her. Karissa's baby blue eyes stared up at Draco flirtatiously and Ginny found herself mournfully wondering whether he'd kissed Karissa the way he'd kissed her. He was playing with a lock of her hair as she laughed loudly at something that he'd said when Ginny snapped. Drawing her wand she prepared to send the nastiest hex she knew at the pair of them when she felt something much worse than jealousy pierce her heart. Sorrow. Sorrow for what she had been about to do. Sorrow for what her relationship with Draco had left her doing. Sorrow because you can never go back and change things, no matter how hard you wish you could. She turned around and began walking away when she ran smack into Harry.

"Woah! Hey Gin, it's good to see you. Look I was wondering if you wanted to go to the ball with me. Cho's already got a date and Lavender told me you were free. Just as friends, of course," He grinned cheerfully down at her.

"Oh," Ginny was taken aback. She looked up at Harry and she knew he was being completely honest. Their relationship might have been a little rocky but he did genuinely want to be friends with her. At this point she wanted nothing more. "That sounds great, but I'm not going to be able to make it to the ball, I really am sorry."

"Oh, okay. That's cool. I'll see you around. Take care, okay?"

"Yep," she replied. "Oh and Harry! I'd love, just to be friends with you, okay?"

"Yeah. I'd like that too," he said, smiling.

-LATER THAT WEEK-

"Hey did you hear? Draco's got a new girlfriend!"

"Haven't you heard? That Asian chick, Karissa and Draco are an item! Crazy, I know."

"Hey! I have the most amazing news: it's official, they're a couple! Poor Pansy."

"Karissa and Draco are like the hottest couple around here!"

"Karissa and Draco are going to the ball together, apparently, because they're like a couple!"

"Wow, Karissa and Draco look great together. Where'd they meet?"

"Karissa..."

"Karissa..."

"Karissa..."

"Karissa..."

"Ginny?"

"What! I don't want to hear anymore about Malfoy and Karissa! Okay?" Ginny snapped, without even turning around to find the source of the voice.

"Oh, no I was just going to ask you if you wanted to go to the ball with me?" Ginny whirled around to find herself face to face with a _really _good looking guy. _Christian. _Sandy blonde hair, icy blue eyes, light olive complexion, lean, rockhard body? Check. Christian was from the year above her, in Ravenclaw house. He was smart, funny, an awesome quidditch player and generally a great guy. Being popular Ginny had met him before and they'd had fun together on a number of occasions with groups of different friends.

"Oh, ummm. Yeah okay, sounds good," Ginny found herself replying.

"Really? You don't have a date?" he asked, half teasing.

"Well they tried, but you know me. I've got high standards," Ginny joked.

"But apparently I meet those standards."

"Apparently you do. I'll see you at seven on Saturday."

"Cool."

The scars Draco had left her with still smouldered painfully but maybe, just maybe, she'd found the cure.

**Hey guys, let me know what you think about this chapter! This was a hard one what with all the drama, heart break and their first kiss! I need to know if I rushed through it too quickly...I'm happy to rewrite if you don't like the chapter! Rate and review to let me know and have your say in what should happen next! **

**Next Chapter:**

**The ball. Finally it's here. Secrets will be revealed. Revenge will be had. Hearts will be broken. But most importantly a relationship will either crumble forever or two hearts will be reunited once more.**

**So...keep reading, reviewing and loving the story. Next chapter might not be out for a while but when it does...it's going to be spectacular!**


	10. Chapter 10: Tears of Fire

**I acknowledge that I own none of the characters or ideas and that they belong to J..**

**I did use the quote "back to your knitting" from Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire and I completely disown that comment. **

**Tears of Fire**

_**OWL RESULTS**_

_**Miss. Ginerva Weasley has received the following scores:**_

_Ancient Runes: Outstanding_

_Arithmancy: Exceeds Expectations _

_Astronomy: Exceeds Expectations_

_Care of Magical Creatures: Outstanding_

_Charms: Outstanding_

_Defence against the Dark Arts: Outstanding_

_Divination: Acceptable _

_Herbology: Outstanding_

_History of Magic: Exceeds Expectations_

_Muggle Studies: Exceeds Expectations _

_Potions: Outstanding_

_Transfiguration: Outstanding _

_**Total Number of OWL's: 12 **_

_Congratulations Miss. Weasley,_

_Miranda Hopwirth, OWL Magical Examiner _

_Signed: __Albus Dumbledore __ (Headmaster)  
Signed:__Cornelius Fudge __(Minister of Magic)_

Ginny had torn open the carefully sealed letter, delivered by Errol (the family's faulty owl), her fingers trembling in anticipation. She had been dying to know her results ever since Professor McGonagall had announced that they would receive their results during the school term, just before the Senior House Ball. She had read and reread her results three times just to make sure there had been no mistake...twelve OWL's! Everybody would be so proud; she had achieved the best score out of everyone in her family! Clutching the piece of parchment to her chest, where her heartbeat had just begun to return to its normal pace, she risked a glance around at the rest of her classmates who were all engrossed in their result page. There was a mixture of expressions; some of dismay and disappointment others of surprise and some like hers of absolute delight. Camilla a snobby Ravenclaw was looking particularly smug whereas Collin Creevey looked crestfallen as he surveyed his parchment. She had passed, that was what mattered, in fact she had done more than just pass...she'd excelled!

A great shriek went up from the end of the hall and Ginny looked up to see Hermione staring at all the fifth years with their OWL results. "You've got your results! Oh my goodness! Where's Ginny!"

"Over hear Hermione," Ginny called out meekly.

"What did you get! How did you do? Of course you were brilliant!" Hermione snatched the parchment from Ginny's fingers. "Twelve OWL's! Oh Ginny, that's fantastic!" She exclaimed once she had thoroughly read through her results.

"Wow, Gin. That was pretty good."Ron remarked. "Hermione give her back her letter, stop smothering her!"

"Thanks Ron," Ginny smiled.

"I am not smothering her! I am congratulating her!" Hermione plonked herself down next to Ginny grabbing a piece of toast rather more fiercely than was necessary.

"Hey, what's all this commotion about?" George inquired as Fred made a beeline for the waffles.

"I got my OWL results," Ginny answered.

"Ah, well we'll break the news gently to mum for you." Fred joked.

Hermione looking impatient exclaimed, "You should be proud! Ginny got twelve OWL's!"

"Twelve OWL's? Did I hear you right Hermione?" Harry had joined them and was now staring avidly at Ginny; she dropped her gaze, embarrassed.

"Yes! And that was doing advanced classes!" Hermione seemed determined to get some reaction out of everyone.

"That's brilliant Ginny," Harry smiled as he buttered his toast.

"I guess we better watch out, George. This midget is becoming the smartest redhead there's ever been!" Fred teased.

"Yes, it's a shame. They'll be no more teasing or messing around with this one," George hung his head in mock forlorn.

"Like anything could stop you," Ginny rolled her eyes. She turned to pour maple syrup on her pancakes when a voice cut through the happy atmosphere that encircled their table.

"Nice job, Angel." Ginny's heart nearly stopped. _Oh my Goodness, please no._ Hermione dropped her knife loudly on the plate as she turned to see Draco Malfoy standing at the end of his table, grinning cockily.

"What did you call my sister, Malfoy?" Fred pulled out his wand and turned to face Draco, there was no trace of a joke in his voice anymore. "Say it again and you'll lose your 'pretty boy' face," he threatened.

"I'll call her whatever I feel like calling her," he drawled.

"No you won't," Harry said, getting to his feet as well. "Get lost, Malfoy."

"Shove off Potter. I'm not finished."

"What do you want Malfoy?" Ginny stood, pushing past her brothers.

"I couldn't help but notice all the noise Granger was making, so I came over here to tell her to shut her dirty mouth."

"Shut your face, Malfoy." Ginny spat. "If you ever say that again I'll-" Ginny raised her wand ready to send the nastiest hex she could think of but George grabbed her arm, Fred pushing in front of her.

"Leave it Ginny. It's not worth it." He murmured. But Ginny could not let it go. He broke her heart, snogged that Asian girl and then came back to play with her again. _Oh no you didn't, boy! _

"Let go George. I can handle this." Draco chuckled at this. "Amused, Malfoy?"

"Yeah, a bit. Look I am sorry, I didn't realise it was our _scholar _that the fuss was all about."

"Push off Malfoy," Ron commanded.

"Yeah alright, don't want to get contaminated by your presence any longer."

"Why you filthy, little...snake!" Ginny burst out.

"Later, Angel," Draco called over his shoulder as he exited the Great Hall.

"What the heck was that all about?" Ron demanded.

"Ginny? Do have something to tell us?" Hermione was staring at her expectantly.

"Nothing. That was nothing."

-LATER THAT DAY-

_Ginny,  
Can we talk?  
Meet me at the astronomy tower, 9pm tonight.  
I am sorry.  
-D_

Ginny smiled ruefully. _Go meet up with him? Tonight, at the astronomy tower? _Fat chance. Scrunching up the note she tossed it across the room into the bin. Free. Free from him. Shaking her blazing red halo of curls Ginny bent over her Transfiguration essay and pushed all thoughts of betrayal and forbidden kisses from her mind.

-9PM THAT EVENING-

I didn't think you'd come."

"I wasn't planning on coming, to tell you the truth."

"What changed your mind?"

Ginny paused here wondering whether or not to admit what she was really feeling. She decided on telling the truth, she could deal with whatever came next.

"I might need you to come for me one day."

"I like the sound of that," Draco grinned. She swatted at him playfully and then became sober once more.

"So, why am I here?"

"Sit down."

Ginny shook her head firmly. "I came here to talk not fool around."

"Please just sit," Draco implored. Ginny shook her head once more.

"I can't," she insisted.

"Why not?" Ginny squeezed her eyes shut tight.

"I hate heights," she admitted. They were at the very top of the astronomy tower and he sat at the window sill, his legs dangling over the edge. She felt him tug on her sleeve and pull her down to sit next to him. He wrapped his arm tight about her waist, securing her next to him.

"Better?" He asked, concerned.

"Yes," she breathed a sigh of relief. It felt so good to be back in his arms once more.

"Ginny," he began. She looked off and away at the glittering trail of stars that lit up the night sky. She knew what was coming next. He reached out with his free hand and clasped her face gently, forcing her to look into his eyes. "Please don't ignore me; I hate it when you do that."

"I'm scared," she said.

"I want let you fall," he promised. She shook her head slightly again.

"I know. That's not what I meant." Draco let go of her waist and clasped her hand instead. There they sat, the two most unlikely people destiny could have brought together.

"Tell me what scares you," he said with a fierce compassion. "I won't hurt you," Ginny looked away at this. "Ginny look at me," he commanded. "I will never let you fall. I will always fight for you. I promise." They stayed in silence for a few minutes, joined only by their hands.

"Do remember being a kid? The world was so perfect, you lived in the moment. There was that constant urge to take risks and dare to cross over to the other side. That's what it's like for me being with you."

"I don't remember being a kid. My whole life I've had expectations imposed on me." Draco's jaw clenched angrily. Then he relaxed. "I am sorry for what I said this morning."

"Yeah, right," Ginny rolled her eyes and shrugged out of his arm.

"What's it going to take for you to forgive me?" Draco asked looking exasperated.

"Eternal servitude?" Ginny requested slyly.

"Happily, if it means I get to spend my life with you," Draco joked, but his eyes were serious.

"Don't muck around!" Ginny went to hit his arm playfully but he caught her hand in his. Gently he entwined his fingers in hers and reached up towards the night sky. Breathless Ginny watched as he pointed out all the constellations, dictating the stories behind them. When he was finished they sat there for a while, talking about anything that came to mind; school, teachers, family, friends.

"Who are you going to the ball with?" He asked her after a few moments.

"Christian Nevada," Ginny answered automatically.

"From you year?"

"Yeah, why?"

"No reason. He seems nice?"

"Yeah...he's a great guy, funny and smart."

"Good. I'm glad," Draco murmured, looking anything but happy.

"Is something wrong?" Ginny asked, confused.

"No. I just want to make sure your okay."

"Who are you my father?" Ginny demanded getting annoyed.

"No, I just don't want you to do anything you'll regret."

"Well don't! I don't need your concern! I'm doing just fine!"

"Yeah, really looks that way," Draco commented sarcastically, running his gaze up and down her.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're fifteen Ginny, you-!"

"Save it! You think because you're older and smarter than me that you can dominate my life!"

"I asked how you were because I care about you; I had no thought of dominating your life!"

"Well you shouldn't because I do not care for you, and never will!"

"Don't be stupid Ginny! You sit up here and pour out your heart to me; you can't tell me that you don't care about me!"

"I did what I would have for any guy."

"Any guy?" Draco shook his head. "Fine."

"Draco you have to understand-"

"I do understand. I understand you completely." With that he left.

Ginny leant against the window ledge, hating herself more and more with every passing second. Brushing her hair from her face she resolved to go to that ball and settle her score with Draco once and for all. She would shed no more tears of fire for him...or anyone.

**Okay, okay, okay! I know I promised you all the ball but I got so caught up in the storyline and then realised it had gotten too long to add a whole ball scene! I just couldn't bring myself to delete everything! I promise, cross my heart, that the next chapter will be the ball and that a secret will be revealed. Sorry to make this chapter a little angsty but I promise they won't have a fight for a while now...not promising that it will all be perfect or anything- where would the fun be in that? **

**Next chapter:  
1. The ball is actually here! Scandal, secrets and love all tossed into one night! How delicious! **

**2. Their relationship may have always been rocky but that's nothing compared to what happens when family gets involved! **

**Xoxo- Review if you want to see the next chapter any time soon! **


	11. Chapter 11: Igniting Passions

**I acknowledge that I own none of the characters or ideas and that they belong to J.**

**Warning: Violence **

**Igniting Passions**

"Oh wow, Ginny," Daphne Greengrass commented looking awe-struck as Ginny descended the stairs of the girls' dormitory. "You look so amazing."

Ginny smiled ruefully as she gently prodded her elegant hair-do, not a single emerald encrusted pin out of place. Glancing warily in the mirror, helpfully positioned at the entrance to the common room, Ginny scrutinised herself. How many times had she hurriedly checked her appearance in this mirror on her way down to breakfast? _Well, never looking as good as this, _she thought smiling in anticipation.

"Do you really think so?" She asked, not really bothering to pay attention to Daphne's response. _And who could blame her for not wanting advice from someone sporting a banana-yellow jumpsuit and electric blue lace-up heels? _

"Oh yes, I mean your dress is just…stunning and you _hair! _How did you ever think of styling it like that? You look like you have a halo of emeralds! It's fabulous!" Daphne gushed enthusiastically. Ginny fingered the emerald locket that hung delicately below her collar bone, her insides squirming uncomfortably. _Why?_ She chastised herself, she looked utterly gorgeous in her halter-neck gown with cascades of delicate curls tumbling down her back and delicately framing her face, she had a great partner and this was the night she looked forward to for weeks…so why did she feel so wrong?

A gaggle of giggling girls descended the staircase behind her, glaring enviously in Ginny's direction. Among them was Lavender Brown and her ever present wing woman; Parvati Patil. On the occasion Parvati was a sea of turquoise sequins and gorgeous satin, she really did look rather good. Lavender on the other hand, had decided to go all out and was putting even Daphne Greengrass to shame. Her strapless gown was short and frilly, reminding Ginny of a ballerina's tutu. It was a shocking pink with large, purple jewels bordering the bust and waist. The gown seemed to flare out at the end, revealing several layers of hot pink netting. The star of the outfit however had to be the bright pink, glittering tiara placed atop her head. _Did I say all out before? Scratch that. Fall out is better suited. _

"Ginny, is that you? Merlin's beard, you look…" Lavender seemed to be struggling for words.

"Amazing," Parvati finished, smiling awkwardly up at Ginny.

"What?" Lavender snapped, then she seemed to collect herself. "Oh, yes…you look amazing." Then without another word she swept away with Parvati and Daphne in tow.

"Sorry I couldn't say the same for you." Ginny muttered as she twisted her foot uncomfortably in her five-inch, kitten heels_. Merlin, why had she ever let Hermione convince her to wear these? Speaking of Hermione,_ Ginny thought._ Where is she?_

Just as Ginny was beginning to become anxiousHermione appeared at the top of the staircase looking rather serious and just a little bit nervous. She was wearing a very vibrant purple, floor length gown that seemed to sparkle and shimmer every time she moved. Though the particular purple wasn't really Hermione's colour she still looked very pretty.

"Ginny!" Hermione squealed in a very un-Hermione-ish way. "You look so good! I knew that was your dress from the moment I saw it!"

Ginny grinned as Lavender scowled. "Thanks, Hermione," she said warmly. At that very moment a loud knock sounded at the door and all the girls broke into hysterical fits of giggles.

"It's them! It's the boys!" Lavender shrieked, completely forgetting her previous annoyance at Ginny and Hermione. "Quick, someone answer it." Unfortunately all the girls seemed paralysed, except for Hermione who seemed to be the only one capable of holding onto her head. Marching determinedly towards the entrance she yanked open the portrait hole, as twenty enraptured girls watched eagerly. Ten or so boys stood, anxiously outside, among them were Ron, Dean, Seamus, Neville…and Christian. Ginny's heart quickened at the sight of him, he looked…_good. Really good. _Lavender and Parvati collapsed into another round of hysterical laughter as Seamus and Dean approached them, offering their arms. Christian was the last to enter and unlike the rest of his companions he seemed completely at ease and still had his natural swagger about him.

"Surely this is not the scrawny, red-head I invited to the ball two days ago?" he teased once he had battled his way through the throng of excited onlookers.

"Obviously not," Ginny taunted playfully, "So keep searching, I'll let you know if I spot her." Christian chuckled as he led her out of the common room, keeping a firm arm around her waist.

Ginny gasped wondrously as they entered the great hall; the teachers at this school really were very good. The hall had been transformed into an icy wonderland, with glittering lights, a sparkling dance floor and the most exquisite decorations Ginny had ever seen; everybody seemed entranced. Though the ball had not officially begun hundreds of students were already milling about gazing in awe at the scene before them. A lot of the guys were just as unrecognisable as the room itself; in fact Ginny had to check no less than three times before she finally convinced herself that it had indeed been Terry Boot who had just winked at her. Once at least a hundred students or so had entered the hall Dumbledore stood up and walked towards the podium, an amused grin alight his withered face.

"Ladies and Gentleman, welcome to our Senior House Ball. I'm sure you have all waited a very long time for this moment, so let the celebrations begin. Gentlemen, please escort your partners to the dance floor."  
Several enthusiastic couples approached the dance floor but otherwise it remained empty.

Dumbledore, who seemed to have anticipated such an occurrence, spoke again. "Now, now this won't do. Surely you young gentlemen aren't cowardly enough to desert your lady-partners?" With these magic words the dance floor suddenly began to fill up, with couples unwilling to look cowardly. His eyes twinkling, Dumbledore resigned from the podium and sat down to watch the first dance. Suddenly Ginny felt the ground give way beneath her and she found herself being dragged onto the dance floor.

"Woah, steady on partner," she joked, as Christian took her hand. He grinned mischievously in answer as he twirled her and dipped her gracefully.

An hour later Christian led a reluctant Ginny away from the dance floor and towards the dining tables where the majority of students were seated, with adamant promises that they would return later. As they were seated Ginny glanced around, she could see Hermione and Ron sitting with Harry and Luna at the other side of the hall…and there was Lavender looking surly as Dean doted on Parvati. Ah well at least Harry and Luna were having a good time, this pleased her because she had felt so terrible about bailing on Harry and agreeing to go with Christian. She remembered how anxious she had been as she approached Harry to explain….

-FLASHBACK-

"Harry," she had begun.

"I'm guessing you're here to explain your new partner to the ball," he had grinned.

"Ugh!" she groaned. "Harry I am so sorry-"

"Don't worry about it. So you didn't want to go with me but you do with this Christian bloke, big deal. The main idea is that you have a great time." He smiled warmly.

"Thanks, next time…I'm all yours," she had promised, feeling grateful.

"Oh no, you save that for someone else," he had winked.

"I'll see you around, I guess," Ginny had replied.

"Yeah, see you." And they had parted ways on good terms.

-END OF FLASHBACK-

"Ginny, do you want the roast potatoes," Christian was inquiring as she shook herself out of the memory.

"Oh, yes. Thanks," she replied as he passed them over and everyone began filling up their plates. In her subconscious she registered two people sitting down opposite them at the table, in the only remaining spot, but she didn't pay any attention to whom. It was only when she felt a playful prodding at her toes that she looked up, confused.

Draco Malfoy. _Damn it!_ _No, no, no, no, no! Not now, please! Why, oh, why? _ Suddenly realising that she was staring, Ginny hurriedly lowered her gaze to her plate, filled with delicious looking food, but she wasn't really hungry anymore. Stabbing a roast potato, perhaps more violently than necessary she attempted to ignore the blonde- haired boy and his dark, beauty of a partner.

But apparently that wasn't going to suffice for _him. _He continued to gently kick her foot around, all the while grinning conspiratorially at her. Finally she found herself giving in as she returned his prods and nudges, and soon on they found themselves engaged in a war of 'footsies', oblivious to all those around them. If anybody had told her five hours ago she'd be playing footsies with _Draco Malfoy _she'd have laughed, and called them stupid…especially after their previous argument.

Christian was chatting pleasantly next to her about quidditch and OWL finals, and Ginny found that all she needed to do was to add a comment every so often , like 'oh, really' or 'tell me more about it' to keep him talking and ignorant of her negligence. Karissa, sitting opposite Christian, had been staring daggers at Ginny for a little while, but she now seemed to have forgotten all about her and was listening enraptured to Christian's voice. _Hey! They'd make a great couple. _As Ginny reached for the water jug, so did Malfoy and their fingers brushed ever so slightly for a moment, but it was enough to send electric shocks up Ginny's arm and she flinched away.

Once all the food had been magically cleared away most of the partners stood up ready to dance the remainder of the night away with the latest and hottest band; _The Dragon Brothers. _ Ginny got to her feet as Christian rose to help her and, taking Ginny's hand, he began to lead her away when a small cough, interrupted.

"Actually, I was wondering if I could have this dance," Draco asked, smirking. "Ginny?"

"What?" Ginny swivelled around to get a good look at his face; he had to be up to no good.

"You heard me, do you want to dance?" Ginny looked up at Christian, who nodded. He didn't look happy, but he was letting her go.

"Sure, okay," Ginny said feeling confused and apprehensive. Draco took her warm hand in his cool one and led her away to the throbbing dance floor, already packed with students. As they approached a new song began to play, a slow, sad one.

"Relax Angel," Draco said.

"How can I, with you around?" she hissed as he took her waist.

"Wrap your arms around my neck and at least try and act like you're enjoying yourself," he whispered sarcastically. They twirled around in each other's arms for a while before Draco spoke again.

"So, pretty boy…is he Christian?"

"Yes," Ginny confirmed weakly, she had begun to feel rather dizzy.

"Nice, shirt," Draco snickered.

"Sh-shut up, Malfoy," she managed to stammer out.

"Woah, hold up. Are you feeling okay?" Draco came to a halt, staring concernedly at her.

"Yeah I'm fine, just your presence sickens me," she retorted, stamping lightly on his foot.

Draco snorted but looked reassured. "By the way," he commented a few moments later. "I won the game of footsies."

"No way, partner. I won, fair and square. You didn't even come close!" she said, shaking her head.

"Uh, huh. Sure, if you say so," he grinned.

"You're letting me win?" she asked, surprised.

"Well, seeing as you look so pretty," he grimaced. The music finished and Ginny let go of his neck immediately.

"Umm, you should probably get back to your partner," she suggested awkwardly.

"I think she's doing just fine," Draco grinned, looking over at Karissa who had been dancing with Christian.

"Well….," Ginny searched for something to say.

"Come on, Angel," he enticed. "Just one more dance."

"No. Thanks, but no," Ginny refused.

"Okay, then," he shrugged, walking off.

"What?" she called after him. "That's it? No teasing, persuasion, bribery or blackmail?"

He turned around and grinned. "Never, Angel." And then he walked away. Ginny cursed under her breath, looking around for Christian. She finally spotted him, heading her way. Taking his hand they returned to the dance floor.

When the bell's finally sounded at midnight the happy couple retired to the sidelines, hands clasped together. Christian kissed her playfully on the cheek and they said their goodnights, along with hundreds of other couples, spewing out of the Great Hall. Feeling rather happy Ginny made her way up the stair case, amidst scores of other students making their way back to their common rooms. When she reached the second set of stairs she had to turn back, realising that she had left her silk cardigan in the hall. Racing down the stairs, she rushed past the last few lingering students and snatched the forgotten garment off the back of the chair, where she had left it. Turning around Ginny made her way back to the door, feeling a little uneasy. The Great Hall, now deserted had seemed so beautiful before but now looked eerie and cast odd shadows about the place.

"Scared, Weasel?" a voice sounded from behind her. "Good, because you should be."

Fear churning sickeningly in her stomach she turned to face the intruder. It was that Slytherin boy who had cornered her weeks ago, as she had exited her potions class. Nathan. Last time he had been on the point of beating the hell out of her before Draco had intervened and saved her neck. But Draco was nowhere to be seen this time; it was just her, Nathan and his two cronies.

"Boys, I think it's time we show little Weasel here what happens when people like her mess with people like us." Nathan smiled sadistically and the two thugs behind him cracked their knuckles.

"Love to stay and chat boys, but I've got better things to do than beat the crap out of you," Ginny commented offhandedly, her witty remarks being all she had left.

"Fiesty, eh? It'll make hearing you scream all the more fun…ever heard of the cruciatus curse?" Nathan asked, his voice cold, hard…dangerous. The blood seemed to drain out of Ginny's face and for the first time that evening she felt truly terrified. "Hold her, boys." Nathan commanded. The two thugs approached her, gasping her small arms in their large fingers, Ginny was momentarily too shocked to move. Some little sense returning, though she screamed out loudly and began thrashing and kicking wildly all of a sudden. The boys holding on to her let go; surprised and disgusted at the same time. Ginny made a break for it, heading for the door but she didn't get far before-

"Crucio!"

All of a sudden Ginny's body was overcome by such electric shocks of pain and she screamed out. Again and again they slammed over her, a fresh wave of excruciating pain flooding in just as the old one began to fade. _Die, just let me die, please. _Ginny silently begged. _Let the pain go. _Just like that her body was released from the pain; she fell to her knees gasping for air.

"Didn't like that, did you?" Nathan murmured. "Well, guess what, that was only a taste."

"Please, please, I'm begging you, just stop," Ginny whispered. "Please, I'll do anything."

"Well since you said please…no." Nathan raised his wand again and Ginny screamed out in desperation as she prepared for another onslaught of torture.

"Let her go, or I swear I'll kill you," a cold, hard voice rang out behind her. Her sweaty hands clasping the floor, Ginny turned on her knees to face the new-comer. As the world seemed to spin, a sense of warm relief came over her; she was saved.

**Hey guys! There you go the ball, as promised…hope it was everything and more you'd hoped for. Next chapter should be out soon-ish IF I get enough reviews. I'd like to make a special thanks to 'blackfingerlessglove' for her constant support, reviews and for helping me overcome my writers block; you're a real inspiration! I'd also like to thank 'forbiddenluv' and 'LoveIsAWitch' for your constant reviews, you are a big part of my journey and your reviews mean so much to me! **

**Next Chapter:**

**Who is Ginny's saviour; will he change everything Ginny's ever known?**

**Will Ginny finally admit the truth to herself and her family?**

**Love and shizzle! xoxo**


End file.
